Just Friends
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: When best friends Finn and Rachel graduate, Rachel decides to confess her love to Finn, things didn't go as planned. Heartbroken, Rachel leaves. Seven years later she comes home. Seeing the boy she never forgot, will she take a chance and tell him?
1. Best Friends?

**A/N:** This is my new Finchel story! I'm so excited about it! I am still doing He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not! So don't worry about that! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MUCH LOVE,  
>Amanda :)<p>

I can't believe today is the day I'm finally graduating from William McKinley High School. My life seems just about perfect. I graduated with a 4.7 gpa, was Valedictorian, got into my dream school (Julliard), I get my braces off in three weeks, and I have the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Now when I said just about everything here's what I meant… I'm in love with Finn Hudson. I know, I know, totally clique, but I just can't help it. We have been best friends since first grade when I punched that girl in the face for making fun of his pink shirt. I hate to admit it, but I was surprised he didn't dump me on my ass sophomore year when he got all popular. I mean I was totally bring down his rep, but he doesn't ever seem to care. He is the best guy. Most popular kids in school threw slushies at kids like me, but Finn, he refused and if anyone even thought about throwing one in my direction he went all Chris Brown on their asses! He was like my knight in shining armor. He even let me tag along with him and his date to prom, yeah it was pretty awkward. Anyways I know what your thinking, 'Why haven't you told him?', It's a bit more complicated than that. See Finn dated this girl Quinn Fabray off and on all through High School, so there never was a chance for me to tell him. If he wasn't sucking her face, he was moping because he wasn't sucking her face. Ughh boys, all they care about is looks. It's tragic really because the most beautiful girls are the ones that aren't covered in half a pound of make-up and whose legs don't operate like automatic sliding doors. Anyways, I've decided to tell him before I leave for New York. I think I'm going to play it off as a joke that way if he is creeped out that his loser best friend has secretly been crushing on him since forever, it won't be so awkward. He's having this huge blow out Graduation party tonight, well in about two hours actually, and I'm going to give him the letter I've been trying to write for the past eleven years.

I bought a brand new dress just for this occasion and I want it to be perfect. Getting ready, I actually spent the time on my hair and make-up. He's never saw me as attractive, but tonight I was going to change that. I was wearing this white dress that showed off my womanly features that I usually covered up with animal sweaters. I wasn't trying to look like a hooker, it was still my look just more mature. I straightened my hair like I usually do and I decided to keep the make-up natural and stay true to my self. I actually looked like I did in my everyday life, but I wanted him to like me for me not because I was wearing a bunch of make-up and he could see my cleavage.

I arrived at Finn's house and it was packed. High School graduates pouring out of every room. I walked inside instantly feeling like an outsider, which was expected. I just wanted to find Finn so I had someone to talk to. I start walking around getting bumped into and beer being spilt on my shoes. It was insane, I was never going to find Finn in this mad house. My phone started to buzz in my cleavage, I didn't bring a purse and have no pockets, don't judge me!

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Rachel! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" My heart started to pound in my chest.

"I'm down stairs looking for you." The music was so loud I could barely hear anything Finn was saying.

"I'm in my room, hurry up!" With out an answer I snapped the phone shut and made my way up to his bedroom.

I knocked on the door a few times. "It's Rachel."

"Come in." I opened the door to see a shirtless Finn. I swallowed hard trying not to stare. I've seen him shirtless before, but I was caught off guard. At least when we'd go swimming I was expecting to see his bare chest.

"Hey what are you doing up here by yourself?" He was walking around finishing getting ready.

"I was waiting for you! I need to tell you something." He held up a green Vancouver t-shirt and blue t-shit. "Which one?"

I looked at both shirts. "Umm, the green one!"

"Thanks." He tossed the blue one in his closet and pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me about something?" His head snapped up.

"Yes." He walked into his bathroom and came out with this huge beautiful bouquet of red flowers and a little jewelry box. My heart instantly dropped. "Rachel, you're my best friend and I think I'm ready." He opens the small blue box and reveals this beautiful diamond ring. I couldn't help but gasp. "So.." I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating it was beating so fast. I just looked at him speechless as he smiled at me. "Do you think she will like it?"

Wait, what? Did he just say she? "She?"

He smiled wider. "Quinn silly. I'm asking her to marry me." In that second my heart sunk till it was hanging down by my feet. I wanted to run. To cry my heart out. I can't believe what was happening.

I managed to squeak out a question. "Aren't you broken up?"

He smiled again. "No we made up at Graduation. And to be honest I always knew she was the one."

I was crushed. The one boy that I ever cared for and that cared back didn't even notice me. "Oh." was all I could bring my self to say. I tried so hard not to look crushed, but I failed. I looked down hiding the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"hey, hey!" He put his hand under my chin bringing my face up so he could see me. "I'll still be here for you! We will always be best friends."

I pulled away. "No, that's not it." His face was confused and worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I did." I stood up straightening out my dress and walking towards the door. "Quinn is going to love it." and with that I was gone.

As I made my way home I made a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some ice cream. I was in dyer need of some Ben and Jerry's therapy. When I got home I carried my self up to my room grabbing a giant spoon on my way. I sat in my room all night crying and stuffing my face, my dads were worried to say the least. The next morning I woke up with swollen eyes from all the crying I did the past night. I was bouncing an idea around my head that I wanted to talk to my dads about. There was no way I could stay here all summer and see the soon to be newlyweds swoon over one another, I had to leave, permanently. I moped down the stairs and into the kitchen and started making myself some coffee. Daddy had walked in the kitchen and pulled me into a hug and the tears started to pour, I was surprised I had any left.

"Daddy, I can't stay here." He hugged me tighter.

"I know." I cried harder into his chest. Both of my dads were very aware of my love for Finn and hated how he made her feel and he didn't even know it.

I stop crying enough to speak, pulling back so I can look him in the eyes. "I want to move to New York next week. I can stay with Aunt Liz and then when class starts I can move into my dorm." My dads were very supportive of me and trusted me so much.

"I'll go call Liz now." He kissed the top of my head and headed towards his office.

I took a long sigh. I didn't want to leave my dads, but I wasn't going to sit by and have my heart break even more than it is. I went up to my room and heard my phone beep. I flip it open to see I had eight missed calls and five missed texts from Finn. I wanted to read them, but it still hurt way to much. I deleted the texts and voicemails. I put my phone down and headed for the shower, I looked a mess.

As soon as I was out of the shower and dressed my dads knocked on my door. "Come in."

Both of my dads entered my room and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on my bed so they were both standing in front of me. "We both talked to Liz, and she is more than thrilled to have you for the summer." I practically jumped off the bed with excitement. Screaming thank yous, I love yous, and a few you're the best.

"Hold it Rachel." My dads face was serious and that made me a tad nervous. Just cause Aunt Liz said yes doesn't mean they will. I sat back down and looked up at my dads again.

"Your dad and I want what's best for you Rachel. We trust you and love you more than you'll ever know. All we want is for you to be happy. So we decided that moving to New York is what's best for you." I let a yell of excitement escape my lips.

My dad gave me another look and I instantly calmed myself down. "Thank you both so much." I haven't been this happy in a while, but I still had a piercing sting in my chest. I pushed that aside as I listened to all my dads rules.

"We booked you a flight on Wednesday, both your father and I took off Monday through Wednesday to help you get packed." This time when I jumped up and hugged them both, they hugged me back with out a stern look but with a smile.

I left to go get boxes so that I could pack and we could ship my stuff out to New York.

There was a knock on the front door and my dad answered it to see Finn standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir, is Rachel home." My dad didn't hate Finn but hated how he made his daughter feel.

"No Finn, she's out getting moving boxes." His face was frozen.

"Moving? Who's moving?" Mr. Berry really wanted Finn to feel at least a sliver of the pain he put his daughter through.

"Rachel. She's moving to New York." I sigh of relief washes over Finn's face.

"Oh, you scared me for a second sir." Finn chuckled lightly.

"I don't think you understand me son. Rachel is leaving in three days." Finn's face went pale as Rachel's father told him his best friend was leaving in days.

"Why? I thought she wasn't leaving until August." Mr. Berry had very little sympathy for this boy and his patience was wearing thin.

"She needs to be happy Finn and she can't do that here."

"What are you talking about? Rachel is the happiest person I know."

"Well you obviously have no idea then. After she's done putting on her show for you, she is here crying." Mr. Berry wasn't going to say anything about his daughters love for the man that stood in front of him. But he wanted him out of her life. "I think you should leave Finn."

Finn was shocked. Rachel Berry, his best friend was all along miserable? About what? Finn cleared his throat and took a few steps back. "Okay, thanks for your time." He walked away and climbed into his truck and drove off.

"Dads! Can I get some help out here?" I yelled into the house as I tried to drag some of the boxes into the house. My dads came out of the living room and helped me bring the collapsed boxes in and up to my room. "Well I should get started, I have a lot to do in two days."

"Rachel?" Daddy was speaking low.

"Yes Daddy? What is it?" I was a little worried as to what he was going to tell me.

"Finn stopped by.." and the pain in my chest was on fire again.

"what did he want?" My dad folded his arms across his chest and daddy explained.

"He was looking for you." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my room and looked around fro where she should start. "I told him you were leaving."

I turned my head to my dads. "Why? I just wanted to disappear." I groaned. "Now he is going to want to know why."

My dad un folded his arms as he walked up to me placing his hand on my shoulder. "He deserved to know. Even though he is oblivious, he does care for you Rachel."

"Your right. Well thanks for letting him know so I don't have to."

"Your not going to talk to him?" My dad still holding my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

"I can't. It hurts too much." and with that they let it go and left me to pack all my things.

The next two days were stressful. Between packing, healing a broken heart, and dodging Finn, I was ready to be in New York. My room was packed and I was ready to finally be where I belong. I was doing some last minute cleaning when I found a letter under my bed. I opened it up to see it was the one I was going to give Finn just three days ago before he dropped the bomb on me. I began to read it and pools of water started to form in my eyes.

_Dear Finn,_

_We have been best friends for such a long time now, thanks to your mom accidentally washing the whites with your red shirt. Everyday I have spent with you has been the time of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened but my world has been turned upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, there is something so special about you. It might be the simple things on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you. Your kindness, generosity, leader ship, that amazing smile, and your warm and loving heart. These thing set you apart from everyone else. But it may also be the big things, the person you really are, the one that I get the pleasure of seeing everyday. It might be the little things, the way you walk, how you talk to others, your awesome dance moves, and your presence in general. I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out it's a combination of all these things. You are a really amazing person. I can't put in words how I feel when I see you walk by, or smile, or laugh. You are the only man who understands me and my crazy. I have sat back and watch you fall in and out of love so many times. Wishing so many times that it was me you loved, that you'd finally see me as more than your nerdy friend. I can't help but fall for you deeper and deeper everyday. You are my everything. I love you Finn, I always have and I always will. Even if you don't feel the same about me, I will always be here for you. _

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry_


	2. Wait she was on TV?

**A/N**: Second Chapter! Yay! I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please keep reviewing it keeps me writing! Anyways Enjoy!  
>Amanda :D<p>

Seven Years Later

I am exhausted. Working a full twelve hour shift, then pulling an all nighter to get Mrs. Flynn's car finished by morning, and now getting ready for another full day of work with no sleep. I don't know how Burt did it. I never thought taking over the shop would be this hard. My body aches, my heads aches, and all I want to do is sleep for days. I grab a five hour energy shot out of my office desk and drank every last drop, lord knows I'm going to need it. There was a knock on my door, making me groan at the thought of my shift starting in less than an hour. I holler for them to come in and my old High School buddy and current roommate Puck, who I hired after I took over, walked in closing the door.

"Dude, you are never going to believe who I saw on Entertainment Tonight last night!" I gave him a look. "I was at my Nanna's house, she loves that show." I couldn't help but laugh the thought of Puck, the mohawked, muscular, bad boy, watching celeb gossip shows with his grandma. He rolled his eyes. "Look do you want to know or not? I think you will find this interesting."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah go ahead."

He sat down in the chair across from mine and smiled. "Do you remember that freak show girl you hung around with in High School?"

"Rachel?" Rachel? I haven't thought about her in a while. I haven't seen her since my graduation party seven years ago. I miss her, a lot.

"Yes!" His smile got bigger and he leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. "Rachel Berry was on TV last night."

I took me a second to process everything he had told me so far. "Wait Rachel was on tv?"

He gave me a look. "That's what I just said!" He waved me away from my computer as he typed her name into Google. I couldn't believe my eyes at how much stuff there was. _'Rachel Berry won two Tony Awards and has only starred in one Broadway show. Look out America, Rachel Berry is the new performer of this generation.' _I smiled as I continued to read headline after headline about my long lost friend. _'Rachel Berry took the Broadway world by storm, she's just finished filming her new movie 'The Best of Me' based on Nicholas Sparks novel. Now there is talk that she may be recording a solo debut album. Is there anything this girl can't do?' _

Scrolling through puck nudges me. "And that's not even the best part." He clicks on the images button and my jaw hit's the floor. She is stunning, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I remembered her as this petite girl with braces and a weird attraction to animal sweaters. But now? Puck laughed. "Hot huh? I didn't even think it was her. Way better than High School. Have fun." He nudges my shoulder and walked out of the office. I couldn't even believe this. She is a woman, a successful woman who made her dreams come true. I click on a picture, wow. I can't even express how beautiful she is, how much I miss her. Thinking about her makes me mad. She left and she didn't even say goodbye to me. TO ME, her best friend, just left and forgotten. I click on another picture that caught my eye. It was a picture of Rachel and some guy named Jesse. Was that her boyfriend? They looked really close. I miss being close with Rachel, she always new how to make everything better. I exited out of the picture not wanting to look at her with some other dude. I was looking through pictures till I saw one that made me curious. The picture opened up and my eyes grew wide with shock. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was a picture from a photo shoot for the men's magazine, GQ. She was standing in front of a wall of lockers wearing very little clothing. She had on pink high heels and thigh high socks, a blue and white fitted base ball tee, which she was tearing off, a light blue lacy bra and white cotton panties, that's it. I swallowed hard as I stared at the picture. I never noticed Rachel's body back in High School, I was too busy looking at other girls. I wonder if she's always had a rockin' body. She was definitely small back in the day but now, DAYUM. My door flew open, interrupting my googling eyes. Kurt was in the doorway breathing heavily, like he ran all the way here. I quickly exited out of the internet browser so Kurt didn't see I was looking at pictures of my former best friend half naked.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" He walks up to my desk, collapsing in the chair.

I waited for him to catch his breath. "Quinn just came by the house."

I rolled my eyes not really caring. Quinn and I used to date back in High School and we were engaged until I caught her cheating on me with my college roommate. Ever since I broke up with her she's been trying to get me back. So anything Quinn related was just annoying. "So.. What did she want?"

"Have you and Quinn been together recently, at all?" His question made me really nervous.

"No, why?" He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well I didn't talk to her but from what I could see is that she is pregnant." I raised my eye brows.

"Really? Why was she at Mom and Burt's house?" He sat up.

"I don't know! That's why I damn near ran all the way here to make sure you weren't fooling around with her."

Quinn always wanted to have kids with me. Even before I proposed to her she was already talking about having kids together, which scared the hell out of me. Not that I don't want kids, I do, but she was a tad crazy. "No. I am not getting sucked back into that. I'm happy for her though."

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Are you sure? You aren't still in love with her?"

I let out a little laugh. "No, I mean I'll always love and care for her, but not in that way."

He smiled. "Oh good!"

"I have something to tell you too! You remember Rachel Berry right?" Kurt busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Of coarse I do. Not only is she a huge star, but she was totally in love with you in High School."

What? How did he know this and not have told me? "How did you know she was famous?"

"Finn, I'm not stupid. First off, Broadway is my life, and secondly, Rachel and I were friends in school, ya know glee club, we still talk." What the hell? She keeps in touch with Kurt and not me? Wait did he say she was in love with me?

"Kurt, Rachel was not in love with me. We were friends." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say brother." He got up from the chair and fixed his shirt. "I'm gonna take off."

He turned to leave. "Hey Kurt." He faced me after opening the door. "Nice to see you home for the holidays."

We shared a smile and he was gone. Kurt lived in Los Angeles with his boyfriend Blaine. He works at some fashion magazine, not sure which one, but he seems to love it there. He went to school at UCLA for fashion and music. Kurt was always fashionable ever since I met him in High School. Rachel always forced me to come to her Glee Club performances and she introduced us. I'm so thankful for Kurt. Not only was he the one who set up our parents but he was there for Rachel when I was with Quinn. It was hard when you best friend and your girlfriend didn't really like each other. Rachel was always so understanding when I hung out with Quinn, but if I wanted to hang out with Rachel, Quinn went crazy. That's one thing I loved about Rachel, how understanding she was. God, why did she never call or text, hell a email would have been better than nothing. I remember when she left like the back of my hand.

"_Did I do something wrong?" I looked at her and I felt awful, why was she so upset? _

"_No, I did." She stood up straightening out her dress and walking towards the door. "Quinn is going to love it." and with that she was gone. _

_I got up and went to the door, I was going to catch her and fix this. I opened the door to Quinn who was about to knock on the door. "Quinn!"_

_She smiled that smile that could kill. "Hi." Leaned down a planted a kiss on her lips. I completely forgot I was chasing after Rachel as we continued to kiss. I pulled away and pulled her into my room shutting the door behind me. _

_She set down her purse on my desk and turned back to me with a gasp. I was down on one knee with the little black box that contained the ring I bought from the Wal-Mart down the street. (I wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp but It still cost me like ninety dollars.) I grabbed her left hand in my right hand, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves._

"_Quinn Fabray, I knew from the moment I met you that someday I would make you mine. I know lately we have been off and on, but I'm ready to commit to you fully and forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She had tear stained cheeks, shaky hands, and the most beautiful smile. In that moment I knew she would say yes._

_She wiped the tears away with her free hand as more started to fall. She finally gave up and looked back at me. "Yes." We both stared at each other smiling, I slipped the diamond ring and her finger, and scooped her up into a hug._

"_I love you so much." I heard her giggle._

_I put her down and wiped away her tears. "I love you too Finn."_

_I walked over to the bed and handed her the red flowers and she was in my arms again. I pulled away and kissed her with all the passion I had._

_We continued to kiss for a while getting a little carried away, until she pulled back. She smiled. "Later." she pecked me once more. "Now I need to fix my make-up and go show off my new rock." she stared at her and looked back at me._

_I kissed her hand. "I'll see you down stairs future wife."_

_She flashed a cheeky smile. "Yes you will future husband." I let go of her hand and walked out of my room letting out a sigh of relief as I made my way downstairs to the party._

_The rest of the party was kind of a blur after the body shots and the beer pong. I woke up with and migraine and a naked fiancé sleeping next to me. I hopped out of bed and into the shower. After I kicked everyone, besides Quinn who was still asleep, out of my house I called Rachel. I called her probably ten times and she didn't answer any of them. I text her a bunch of times finally leaving a message that I was going to come over. _

_I got to her house and knocked on her door. He dad answered and he looked anything but happy to see me. _

"_Hello sir, is Rachel home." He looked extremely frustrated._

"_No Finn, she's out getting moving boxes." I froze. What? Moving boxes? Why?_

"_Moving? Who's moving?" He sighed and looked down._

"_Rachel. She's moving to New York." a sigh of relief washes over me._

"_Oh, you scared me for a second sir." I chuckled lightly. I knew she was moving, but not for three months._

"_I don't think you understand me son. Rachel is leaving in three days." My face went pale as Rachel's father told me my best friend was leaving in days._

"_Why? I thought she wasn't leaving until August." Mr. Berry crossed his arms, I could tell his patience was wearing thin._

"_She needs to be happy Finn and she can't do that here." _

"_What are you talking about? Rachel is the happiest person I know." My heart was pounding. Rachel is leaving? When was she planning on telling me?_

"_Well you obviously have no idea then. After she's done putting on her show for you, she is here crying." Putting on a show for me? Crying? Rachel was the most honest person I knew, she would tell me if I did something to hurt her. Mr. Berry stepped back, ready to close the door. "I think you should leave Finn."_

_I was shocked. Rachel Berry, my best friend was all along miserable? About what? I cleared my throat and took a few steps back. "Okay, thanks for your time." I walked away and climbed into my truck and drove off._

_I tried calling her, texting her, and I went over to her house like three times the next day, nothing. Why was she doing this? Why would she leave with out saying goodbye. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I was avoiding Quinn. I was depressed. I knew I had to do something, I had to, I was losing my best friend. I jumped into my car and sped over to her house. I pounded on the door and right as it was opening I pushed my way through._

"_Where is she? I have to talk to her!" He dad looked at me shocked that I just barged into his home. He didn't reply so I just ran upstairs and flinging her bed room door open. Nothing. All her posters, stuffed animals, clothes, pictures, everything was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see it was her dad who wouldn't answer me. "Where is she?" _

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Finn. She's gone. We just dropped her off at the airport."_

_I've never felt so terrible in my entire life. I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall. She was gone. And it was all my fault._

"Finn! Earth to Frankenteen! Wakey wakey!" I lifted my head from my desk where I obviously passed out.

"There he is! Umm, Mrs. Flynn is here for her car." Puck was wiping the grease from his hands.

"Yeah, just give me a second, I'll be right there." I stretched my arms up over my head and let them fall. I looked a Puck who was still staring at me. "What?"

He smiled. "You got some drool dude." He laughed and left my office. I wiped the drool with the sleeve of my shirt and made my way out of my office to get to work. I wonder what would have happened if Rachel didn't leave like that. If we were still friends. I shook the thoughts out of my head and readied myself for the long day ahead of me.

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. It's okay, you're here now

_**A/N: Part 3! YAY! PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing and ENJOY! :D**_

"Ms. Berry, Your on in ten minutes." The studios assistant manager shut my dressing room door.

Looking into the mirror while the make-up and hair stylist finished prepping me for my interview, I can't believe I made it. I'm a star, my dreams are a reality. I've done plenty of interviews before, but this is my first talk show. I can't help but be nervous, millions of people are going to see this. What if I trip when I walk in? or worse have a booger hanging from my nose? After the ladies left the room I stood up and leaned into the mirror. Nope were clear, no boogies.

I fixed my brown floral dress and primped my hair a little when the assistant popped his head in again. "It's show time."

I took a deep breath as I turned and followed the gentleman out and to the stage. I was being interviewed by Conan O'Brien on his late night talk show. I have only seen the show once or twice, but what I've seen he is a pretty laid back and funny guy. Standing backstage waiting for my cue, Conan was cracking joke at some celebrities, I admit some made me laugh. He concludes his little stand up session and announces his first celebrity guest, me.

"Now first we have a very talented young lady, some of you may know her. She is a Broadway superstar, a big screen actress, and as of yesterday a solo recording artist. Ladies and gentlemen help be to welcome the beautiful and talent, Ms. Rachel Berry!"

I take a deep breath and walk out on to the stage. I was surprised at how loud the audience was, it made this all feel so surreal. I waved and smiled at the people in front of me. I turned my attention to Conan and have him a quick hug then sitting on the blue couch that was next to his desk.

"Hi, how are you?" Conan was looking at me saying through his eyes 'breath everything is going to be alright.'

I smiled. "I'm great! Wow this is crazy!" I looked back to the audience and stared in shock, turning back to Conan. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing well, so Rachel how's life? I mean you just wrapped up on touring with Spring Awakening, which won many Tony's, you who took home two. Not to mention you also just finished filming your first movie 'The Best of Me'. And now I'm hearing your recording a solo album? You must be extremely busy!"

I laughed, he has no idea. "Yeah, I am always busy with something, but it's so fun. I wouldn't be doing anything else."

He smiled at me and looked out to the audience. "Isn't she just stunning? I mean look at her!" I can't help but smile and blush at his compliments. "Absolutely beautiful."

"That's very sweet of you." I laughed a little blushing again.

"So I know I'm speaking for all the guys out there, but are you single? I know there has been rumors that you and your co-star in your new movie, Jesse St. James were together, but I never heard if it was true or not."

Hollywood is so weird. If you are friends with a boy or even just co-stars, you are automatically dating. "No, I am single. Jesse is an amazing person, but we are just friends."

I smile as Conan gestures things to the camera saying, 'fair game'. "So you're a small town girl right? You weren't always a big city girl?"

"Yeah, I grew up in Lima, Ohio. Not many have heard of it, but it's a great place to live when your growing up. It just wasn't a place for me and I had to escape."

"I know what you mean, I'm from a small town in North !" The audience (including myself). "Now I've heard around that you are one of the nicest celebrities to the paparazzi."

I laugh. "Yeah, I feel kind of bad for them. They just follow people around all day just to get yelled at. Granted I haven't been known that long so its not a big deal to me."

"Right. Look out pops, soon Rachel is gonna get annoyed and you'll get the wrath!" I shake my head smiling. "So a question I ask all my first timers, even though I know your answer will be me, who is your celebrity crush?"

I laugh along with the audience. "Umm, ya know I don't know. This is Hollywood, every guy is dreamy."

"Chicken!"

"No I'm being honest! You will be that first one to know of my celebrity crush!"

"I'm holding you to that. Now everywhere I've seen you, you look absolutely amazing. Did you always have good style?"

"No. Not at all. My wardrobe consisted of animal sweater, plaid skirts, tights, flats, and a matching headband. You can't forget the headband." Everyone was laughing as he showed a picture of my not so good looking days. Yeah, I thought I was the most fashionable thing, but no."

"Yeah not so much! Well Rachel it has been a pleasure."

"No, pleasure is all mine!"

"Everyone look out for Rachel Berry in her new movie 'The Best of Me' and her new album. When we return, the one and only Zac Efron will be on this stage! We will be right back!"

After we went off the air I answered a few quick questions from the audience then was back to my dressing room. I changed and gathered all my things and left for the airport to go to LA for a meeting about my new album.

I was in line to go through security when my phone started ringing. I saw it was my dad so I answered. "Hi Daddy! I'm about to go through security, so ill have to call you back!"

My dads voice was shaky. "Rachel! There has been an accident."

My heart dropped and with out a second thought I turned around and went to buy a ticket to Ohio. "I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and ran.

The flight was terrible. I was crying like the entire way. My manager wasn't happy that I had to miss the meeting and push back recording a month, but he understood. I took a taxi to the hospital, and rushed inside with my suitcase in hand.

I approached the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for my-"

"Rachel!" I turned to see my dad. I dropped all my stuff and ran into his arm immediately crying.

I pulled back. "What happened? Where's Daddy? Is he okay?" I wiped my cheeks only for another tear to fall.

"He is okay. He's in surgery now. When he was driving home from work he got hit by a drunk driver."

I put my head back into my dads chest and let out loud sobs. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"I'm going to take your stuff to the car, go ahead sit, I'll be right back." He hands me my purse and takes the rest of my things out to the car.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Rachel?" I open my eyes and look around to see who was calling my name.

My eyes land on a gorgeous blonde, whom I was jealous of all through out high school. "Quinn."

My eyes move from her face to her protruding belly. Quinn is pregnant. She pats the seat next to her. I walk slowly over to her and take a seat. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I've been better." I did not want to talk to anyone, let alone Quinn Fabray.

"Are you okay, have you been crying?" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Um, no actually I'm not. My dad has been in an accident and I just want to see him and make sure he is okay!" I really didn't want to cry in front of Quinn, something about her makes me want to punch things. Oh yeah that's right, the fact that she's married to my former best friend/crush, and is having his baby.

"I'm so sorry Rachel!" She hugged me softly. It was pretty awkward seeing how she hated me back in school.

I see my dad come back in and I stand up. "well I'm going to go be with my dad now. It was… nice seeing you again."

She smiled sadly at me. "Yeah you too Rachel."

I start walking away, but turn back towards her. "Congratulations by the way. On the baby."

She smiles at me and rubs her belly as I walk away. The doctor told us he was out of surgery, but we can't visit until he wakes up. I turned off my phone so I could focus on my dad.

We waited for hours. I swear I went through two boxes of tissues. Finally the doctor comes out and say we can go in and see him. I jump out of my seat and ran down the empty hall till I reached his room. I just stood out side the door, I couldn't open it. My dad caught up to me and opened the door walking in and I followed him in. My eyes were quickly drowning with my tears as I saw my daddy lying there, hooked up to all these machines. His left leg was attached to a sling that held his leg up. I looked at my dad and he smiled weakly. My daddy was smiling as if nothing was wrong. I feel so terrible, I've canceled the last two holidays to come and visit because I was to busy. I put my career before my family, there is something wrong with that.

"Daddy." He waved me over too him and ran over and hugged him as light as I could. I didn't know what got hurt so I didn't won't him to be in anymore pain then he already was. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in his chest as he stroked my hair.

"For what?" I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"For not being here for the holidays for the past two years." He wiped my tears, but they just kept falling.

"It's okay, your hear now. I couldn't be more happy." I hugged him close again.

"How are you feeling?" My dad was standing right next to me as he grabbed daddy's hand.

"Well I'm a little loopy from the meds and my leg hurts a little but other then that, im great." He kissed my forehead and I stood up. I gave him a look. "Other than my leg it's only some bumps and bruises." I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. "I'm being honest!"

I sighed. "Alright. So when can you go home?"

"Um, I think in two days." I smiled sadly. I missed them so much. I can't believe it's been seven years since I've been here. My dad and I sat around daddy and talked until I fell asleep in the little couch in the corner.

My dad wakes me up and tells me we have to go. "No. I want to stay here with daddy."

"No Rachel, the doctor said we both need to leave. We can come back tomorrow." I looked over at my daddy who was sleeping, then back to my dad.

"Okay." And we left the hospital.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I felt myself about to fall asleep something woke me. I sat up and looked over at the clock to see it was only ten o'clock at night. I threw on some clothes, my dads keys and made my way to the closest bar. I'm not a big drinker, but every once and awhile when I can't sleep I treat myself to a drink. I know it's weird to go alone, but I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk about anything. I walked into the bar not bothering to look around and plopped down at the bar.

A older man approached me from behind the bar. "What can I get you sweetheart?"

I sighed "I'll take a rum and coke please." He turned to get her drink. "Make that a double.:

The man smiled. "Coming right up."

I pull out my cell phone and turned it back on. I sighed as I saw all the missed calls, texts, and e-mails. I put it on silent and threw it back in my purse.

The bartender came back with my drink and I pulled out my purse to pay for my drink. "How much do I owe you?"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

"Thank you." He walked away and tended to the other customers.

I started at my drink blocking out everything round me. Someone sits next to me, turn my head in the opposite direction as I continue drinking, the light burn of the rum getting worse and worse.

"I'll take to shots of tequila and two Budweiser's." I could feel the man next to me staring at me. "Someone is thirsty." The man let out a little chuckle.

I faced forward still not looking in his direction. "Well you would be to if you had the day that I have." I finished my drink and pushed it in front of me. "Your not one to talk, two shots and tow beers?"

He laughed. "Yeah I've had one of those days too." I tucked my hair behind me ear. He did not have the day I had, if he did he probably wouldn't be drinking away his sorrows. The bartender brought his drinks to him and he threw some money on the table. "It was nice talking to you." He got up putting his wallet in his pocket.

Turned my head a little so I didn't seem like a total bitch. "Yeah you too." I flashed him a quick smile.

"Rachel?" I turned my head to face the man I've been trying to ignore.

It was Finn. "Finn?" He smiled and I just about died.


	4. Umm, you work here?

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! SORRY for the long wait! I have been crazy busy and haven't had a lot of free time! But here is the next part I hope you like it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D_

God what a day! No sleep the night before and now I just finished a full fourteen hour work day. I'm just thanking God it is Friday and I don't work weekends. I finished closing up and Puck and I made our way down to our favorite bar that we usually spent every Friday and Saturday night drinking away our problems. Walking in we saw our usual Friday night bar friends, we went to our regular table and plopped down.

Puck tried to wave down the bartender Donny, but no luck. "Dude, just go get our usual drinks, I'm gonna go take a piss."

Without another word they were each went in opposite directions leaving their table. I saw Donny talking to a girl sitting at the bar so I sat a stool away from her so I didn't seem creepy, but could also get Donny's attention. I looked at the woman, but I couldn't see her face. She was to busy sucking down her drink.

Donny came over and nodded. "I'll take to shots of tequila and two Budweiser's." He nodded and walked off to get my drinks. I looked at the girl again, she hadn't moved at all and her drink was just about empty. I couldn't help myself I had to make conversation. "Someone is thirsty!"

She just looked forward, I still couldn't see her face. "Well you would be to if you had the day that I had." She finished off her drink and pushed it in front of her. "Your not one to talk, two shots and two beers?"

I laughed. "Yeah I've had one of those days too." I watched as she moved, like she was uncomfortable. I looked up at the game on TV, maybe she would relax and look at me. Donny slid my drinks in front of me and held his hand open waiting for money. I threw some money on the table and turned to the still unknown brunette. "It was nice talking to you." I got up putting my wallet into my back pocket.

She turned her head and smiled at me. "Yeah you too."

My heart dropped. I know that smile, that voice. It was Rachel, his childhood best friend whom he'd just discovered was a famous Broadway star. She is even more beautiful in person then in the pictures. My hands were instantly shaky and I swallowed hard. "Rachel?" She turned her head towards me and her eyes widened in shock.

"Finn?" All I could do was smile. Smile? If anything I should just walk away and ignore her like she did to me all those years ago. But I couldn't. I just stood there smiling like an idiot.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and managed to choke out a few words before I ran away like a little girl. "What are you doing here?" Her face went from shock to pain in seconds. We sat there for what seemed like hours, staring into each others eyes. Her eyes were starting to tear up and she turned and grabbed her purse, getting up to leave. "Hey wait." I grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "What's wrong?"

She turned around with tears falling from her eyes. "It was nice seeing you Finn, but I need to leave." She turned to walk away again and I tightened my grip on her arm.

"Rachel, I miss you." She stood still and I let go of her arm. "Rachel, please."

She whipped around. "Finn, I can't do this with you right now."

"Do what? Talk? Because I think you owe me at least that after leaving seven years ago without so much as a goodbye." She was looking down and I wanted so badly to hug her, let her no it was going to be okay.

"My dad is in the hospital. I'm here for a few weeks then it's back to my life." She looked up at me with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh my god, Rachel what happened?" She took a deep sigh and wiped her cheeks.

"I really can't do this right now. Sorry Finn." She turns to walk away and I grab her hand.

Her tiny hands in mine were so soft compared to my rough mechanic hands. "At least let me walk you to your car?"

She nodded slightly and pulled her hand away from his as she pushed open the bar door. The cool summer breeze hit my face and for some reason I was sweating. I've never felt like this, it's like I was nervous, like I had butterflies or something. I've never felt like this for anyone, especially with Rachel.

We reached her car and she turned slowly not looking up at me. "Thanks for walking me to my car."

I don't get it why was she acting this way? We were best friends, we should be hugging and talking about our lives, but instead it was just awkward. "Uh, yeah no problem." She turned opening her door about to get in. "Wait." I grabbed the car door so she wouldn't get in and shut her door. "I don't get it."

She looked up at me and I could tell there was something wrong. "Don't get what?"

I ran my hand over my tired face and looked down at her. "We used to be best friends… what happened?"

She flipped her hair and crossed her arms. "Finn I really don't want to talk about this! I have had a terrible day and I don't feel like making it any worse."

She took in a deep breath letting it out she leaned against her car and put her head in her hands. "Did I do something to hurt you? Cause if I did I'm sorry."

She leaned her head back against the car. "It's not even a big deal Finn. It was years ago." If he'd done something to hurt her, why didn't she tell him so he could make it right? I was apologizing for something I didn't even know I did. It was silent for a minute, but I kept my eyes on her as she reached into her purse and pulled out her buzzing phone. "Hello? Yes cancel those meetings. I'll be back in a few weeks then we can start recording. Okay." She looks up from the ground and up at me. "Yeah I'm fine. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

She tossed her phone back in her purse and looked at me again. She looked annoyed, angry. "Well, drive safely." and with that I just walked away.

I could feel her eyes on the back of my head, hoping she would stop him, but she didn't. Before he even got back to the door of the bar, she was in her car and on her way. I sighed and walked back into the bar.

I sat down at our table and Puck looked at me. "Dude! What the fuck? Where have you been? I drank both our shots and I'm on my third beer."

"Sorry, I…" I couldn't think. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. To hide from this irritating confusion that surrounded my every thought. I got up from the table. "I gotta go."

Puck grabbed my arm. "Hey, what's up man? You were excited to get drunk off your ass ten minutes ago. What happened?"

"Rachel." I wiped my tired face with my hand and tucked them into my front pockets.

"What about her?" Puck sat back down and whistled to Donny for another round.

"She's back. That's why I was gone." Puck smiled wildly.

"You tap'd that didn't you!" I rolled my eyes and sat back down,

"No I didn't not tap that. Rachel and I are friends, well we were friends I guess."

Donny came by with our drinks and we both immediately down our shots. "Well if you don't, I will."

I laughed as I sipped my beer. "Good luck with that. She hated you back in High School."

"So, She loved you back in High School and now look, she hates you. So she will love me!" I took a large swig of my beer and set it down.

"Yeah good luck with that." I finished off my beer and got up. "I'm gonna head out, see you later?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, but you better not puss out tomorrow." We did our little hand shake and I was headed for the door.

I got into my car and headed for my apartment not to far from here. I parked the car in the lot of the apartment complex and turned off the ignition. I sat their for a while just starring at the sky. If my life wasn't already messed up on so many levels, I now have a messy past to deal with. I dragged my self out of my car and up to my apartment. I took a quick shower to wash all the dirt from the past two days of work and the past seven years of curiosity off of me. I threw on some sweats and fell into bed.

I woke abruptly to the blaring sound of my cell phone going off on my nightstand. I roll over grabbing my phone and quickly answering it to stop the sound. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hudson? It's Ted from the shop." I groaned and sat up.

"Hey Ted what's up?" I could hear a lot of commotion in the background.

"Well Kyle didn't show up for work and we are super busy. Should I call and ask around to see if someone will come in for a few hours?"

I sighed and looked over at the clock. "No, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

I hung up the phone and got out of my bed and walked to the kitchen. I started the coffee pot and opened the fridge, scanning the shelves for something to eat. "Hey dude, what's up?"

I grab the bagels and cream cheese and shut the door. "Hey Puck."

"I'm surprised your up this early!" I pop the bagel in the toaster and turned to face Puck.

"Yeah well Kyle didn't show up for work again so im going in to cover his shift." I hoist myself up on the counter and swing my legs, gently hitting the cupboards.

"Again? Why haven't you fired him yet?" The bagel pop up and I grabbed it immediately dropping it.

"Shit, that's hot!" I shake my hand and grab the cream cheese. "Monday, he is being let go."

"Good, that guy is such a tool!" I laugh and bit into my bagel. "Well I'll see you later, I'm going to dirt bike at the track."

I finished getting ready and was out the door. I pulled into the parking lot of the shop and busy was an understatement. We were packed, cars everywhere, and impatient people were impatiently waiting. I made my way through the people and into my office throwing my stuff down so I could go and help in the shop.

"Finn! We have a lady demanding to talk to the manager." Ted is standing in the doorway with a look of terror across his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ted walked in further and placed his hands on either side of the chair that was in front of my desk.

"She needs her car finished now, but she got here only twenty minutes ago, and as you can see it's a little busy."

I wipe my tired eyes and sigh. "Okay let me talk to her."

Ted led me out the door and to the short petite woman. "Good luck."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the anger that was about to spew out of this woman. "Excuse me miss."

She flipped around and held her finger out in front of me, her head turned to the side while she spoke angrily into her cell phone. This woman looked just like Rachel, but I couldn't really see her face and it was probably just my imagination since I've been thinking about her for two days.

She ended the conversation and threw her phone back into her purse. She turned toward me and we both froze. Of coarse it was Rachel, how is it that I longed to see her but also wanted to avoid her at the same time? "Finn. You.. Umm, you work here?"

I decided to play it safe, not to get to involved with her so that when she vanished again it wouldn't effect me. "Yeah, I actually manage it now."

Her face was blank. I couldn't read her expression to tell if she were impressed or disgusted. Oh who was I kidding? She was disgusted. She is this huge superstar and I'm the owner of a tire shop in Lima Ohio, pathetic. "Oh, good then maybe you can help me out."

I put both of my hands in my pockets to keep from fidgeting. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Well my brakes are out, you see I was on my way to visit my dad in the hospital and my brakes weren't really working. I guess without driving a car for seven years takes its toll. I almost got in an accident. So I got my car towed here and I need it fixed in thirty minutes because his visiting hours end in an hour and a half." I sighed and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I really wish I could help you, but a full replacement on brakes is going to take at least and hour and a half, and we are already so busy we wouldn't be able to start on you car for two or three hours."

She threw her head back and sighed. "Just my luck."

I smile at her softly. "What about your other dad? Can't he take you?"

She groaned. "No, he had to go to work. That's why I had to take this crap car."

I looked around the shop and it was still a circus. What I'm about to do is something I told myself I wouldn't, but at least it would force her to talk to me. "I can take you."

Her head popped up and fell again. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. I'm gonna grab my keys and we can go okay." A small smile appeared on her face and I turned and headed towards my office.

I grabbed my keys and started to leave. "Finn! Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Ted standing there with a worried look on his face. "I'll be right back, I have to drive a friend to the hospital." Ted nodded and got back to work. I walked back to Rachel and she was fidgeting with her bracelets. "Ready?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yes." I led her out to my trunk and helped her get in, she was definitely short seeing she couldn't climb into my truck. I got in and started the engine taking off towards the hospital. "Thank you Finn." Her words were quite, but I could still hear the meaning behind her words. "This means a lot to me."

I smiled at her and focused my attention back to the road. "No problem, you'd do the same for me."

It was awkwardly silent. There was so much I wanted to say and to ask, but I couldn't speak. All I could do was sneak quick peaks at her. Sometimes, catching her looking at me.

We didn't talk once, the entire drive there. I was a little more than disappointed when I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I parked and killed the engine. I turned my head to face her and she was already looking at me. "I can't thank you enough Finn. I owe you big time!" She grabs her purse and opens the door.

I grab her arm. "Wait." She turns back towards me.

"Yes?" I froze. Now is your chance Hudson, just ask her why she left you all those years ago.

I cleared my throat. "I need to ask you something."


	5. Were gonna need a few rounds of shots

**A/N:** _Here you go! I hope you guys all like it! It is just about to get interesting! Sorry for and grammar mistakes!_ Reviews = LOVE!  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE!<em>  
><em>Enjoy!<em>

If there is one thing I hate, it's being trapped in a car with your high school crush, and it being the most awkwardly, silent, car ride ever. I was so anxious to get to the hospital, say thanks, goodbye, and be gone. But no. I soon as I reach to get out of the door his hand is wrapped around my arm. I turn back to face him and my heart stops.

"I need to ask you something." I know I will have to tell him one day, but I was hoping I would be on my death bed so I wouldn't have to live with the pain of getting rejected again.

I nod slowly. "Okay."

Letting go of my arm, I settle back down on the seat. He takes a deep breath and looks at me with wondering eyes. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Did I do something to hurt you? Because if I did I'm sorry."

Of coarse he would ask me the one question I didn't want to answer. "Finn, can we talk about this another time? I really want to see my dad before visiting hours are up. Maybe we can go grab a drink sometime and talk."

His face looks a little surprised. "Oh, yeah okay. How about tonight?"

I smile weakly. "Sure." I jumped out of the truck shutting the door behind me.

"Nine o'clock at Donny's?" He yelled from the truck. I nodded quickly and walked into the hospital. I turned around and waved to him as he drove off.

I dropped my head already regretting the night that was bound to unfold in front of me. I walked through the hospital to my daddy's room. I knocked on the door and peaked my head in. "Daddy?"

He looked over at me. "Rachel, come in!"

I walked in, lightly closing the door behind me. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm actually feeling quite well! My leg doesn't hurt to bad and I get to go home tomorrow." He smiles and waves me over to him.

I lean down kissing his forehead and giving him a light hug. "That's great daddy! I'll be here to take care of you for as long as you need."

I felt his laughter vibrate through his chest. "I know you are busy, Rachel. You don't have to stay here because of me. Dad is working from the house of the next three weeks."

"I want to stay and take care of you. My album can wait, family comes first, always." I let a tear fall quickly wiping it away. How can I say family first when I've blown my dad's off so many times for my career.

"Album? You've never said anything about and album before." I look up at him.

"Yeah I'm recording a debut album. I wrote all of the songs too." He smiles.

"Let me guess, lots of them are about Finn?" I gasp.

"Dad!" He laughs and I can't help but laugh with him. "Well three are and the rest are about other people and other things."

"So speaking of Finn, have you seen him yet?" I look down and twirl my thumbs.

"Umm, yeah he actually gave me a ride here." He turns his head towards me.

"What happened to your car?" I looked up at him and laughed.

"Well seeing as it hasn't been driven since dinosaurs roamed the earth, the brakes were bad so I got it towed to the shop, it's getting fixed now." He smiles.

"And Finn works at that auto shop." I smile and tuck some random hair behind my hair.

"Yeah." he grabs my hand and caresses his thumb over the top.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel." I smile at my daddy and hug him again.

"I love you Daddy." He strokes my hair as we lay there in silence until we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I ended up taking a taxi back to the auto shop. There was no way I was going to ask Finn for a ride, I didn't even have his number. I paid the driver and took a seat in the waiting room. I grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and began flipping through it.

"Excuse me?" I look up to see a young girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She couldn't be more than eight years old and she was darling.

"Yes?" She looks down at the magazine.

"Can I get your autograph?" I was taken a back for a moment. "You're my idol."

I smile at the young girl. "Of coarse, what's your name sweetie?"

She lowers her head, her eyes never leaving mine. "Grace."

I sign her magazine with a note about not giving up and how anything is possible. "Well Grace, It was so nice meeting you." I look up to see a woman smiling at her and Grace, I'm guessing it's her mother. "Do you want to take a picture?"

Grace's head snaps up and she smiles wildly. "Yes!" She turns to the lady sitting across from us. "Mom, will you take the picture please!"

The lady gets up and I pick up Grace and put her on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her, hugging her, I smile towards her mother and she takes the picture. "Thank you so much! This means the world to Grace."

The lady said walking up taking Grace's hand. "It's no problem at all. This is my favorite part of my job. Being an idol for young girls , I remember when I was just like you." I say as I tap on Grace's nose and she giggles.

"Ms. Berry, your car is ready." I turn to see a greasy man with shaggy blonde hair standing there.

I turn back to Grace. "Well I guess I'll see you later!"

"Okay, okay bye Rachel Berry!" I give her a hug, grab my purse and walk over to the blonde mechanic.

"So we got your breaks fixed and we also changed your oil because it needed it bad, but that's on us."

I smile at the man in front of me. "Oh wow, thank you…" I look at his name tag. "Sam."

"Oh don't thank me, it was bosses orders." He smiles as I give him my credit card. "Thanks I'll be right back with your keys and receipt."

"Okay thank you Sam." I turn back to see if Grace and her mother were still there, but they were gone. My phone starts to ring and I see that it's Jesse. "Hey Jesse!"

"Rachel! Where have you been?" Damn, I forgot to tell him I was going to be in Lima for a little while.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jesse. I'm in Ohio visiting my father, he was in an accident."

"Oh my god, Rachel! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, he is okay."

"So when are you coming back?"

"Oh not for like three or four weeks."

"What? Why? Your dad is good now come back to New York!"

"Jesse, I haven't seen my dads in almost three years. I'm gonna stay and take care of my dad and spend time with them." I hear him sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll just see you when your done picking corn out in the fields." I hear a click and then a dial tone.

He hung up on me. I know Jesse is a drama queen just like me but seriously? I toss my phone back in my purse as Sam walks up handing me my credit card, receipt, and keys.

"And there you go. If you have any other problems with your car just bring it back and we will take care of it." He smiles at me.

"Thank you so much! Have a nice day." I say as I start walking out of the building and back into the sunshine. I spot my car a few parking places over and I start walking towards it.

"Hey Rachel, wait up." I turn around to see Finn in his greasy coveralls. I must admit, he makes a sexy grease monkey.

"Hi Finn. Thanks again for driving me and the free oil change." He shrugs.

"It was no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were still on for drinks tonight."

Crap. I forgot all about that. "Oh, yeah. I'll be there. Nine o'clock right?"

"Yeah at Donny's Bar." I smile at him.

"Okay I'll see you there." I wave and head to my car. I climb in and drive away.

The house was empty when I got there so I decided to change into something more comfortable and go for a run. I need to clear my head, with everything that's going on in my life right now I just need some time to myself. I don't know exactly where I'm running to and I don't really care. All I know is I need to get away for a little while. I need to think of how I'm going to explain to the label that I want to push recording back a month. I need to figure out what the hell is up with Jesse. I need to take care of my daddy and spend time with my dads before I'm to busy to have a moment to myself. And I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with the Finn situation without totally embarrassing myself. I sit down at a near by park bench to catch my breath. My mouth is dry and I'm dying for some water. I jog over to the gas station and grab a bottle of water. Walking out of the corner store is see a familiar woman whom I would recognize anywhere.

"Tina?" I say as I walk over to the long black haired beauty.

She turns around and her jaw drops. "Rachel? Rachel Berry?" She hugs me close and I return the gesture holding her close. "What are you doing here?"

I pull back from the embrace and smile. "I'm here visiting my dads. How are you been?"

She smiles. "Good. I'm married and I'm on child number two." She say while rubbing her belly.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?" I smile as she blushes.

"His name is Mike. He actually went to school with us." I nod, but the name doesn't ring a bell. "How about you? I heard all about Broadways new star."

She nudges me with her elbow. "Yeah everything is going great out in New York."

She smiles. "And the love life?"

"Uhh, non existent." I laugh and she smiles.

"I thought you were dating your co-star? Jesse, what's his name." I roll my eyes.

"Oh no that's just a rumor." I smile. "Wait how'd you know about him?"

"Rachel, we used to be best friends. I have to keep tabs on you even if we haven't seen or spoken to each other in several years." I look down feeling bad for leaving her high and dry. None of what happened was her fault.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about never calling or visiting…" She hugs my again, this time I feel her little baby bump.

"Hey, it's okay. I know why you did what you did. Honestly I would've done the same." She pulls away and smiles. "Have you talked to him?"

Tina knew all about my high school obsession with Finn, so we just called him, 'him'. "Um, yes I have."

"Did you tell him?" I tucked my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants.

"Not yet." Her daughter walked up and started tugging on Tina's shorts.

"Mommy!" Tina looked down.

"Ava! How did you get out of your car seat?" She giggled and hid her face into Tina's leg. "Well I better pay and get her home. It was so great talking to you."

I smiled from Ava back up to Tina. "Yes it was. We should do lunch sometime."

"Yes! That sounds perfect!" We swapped phone numbers and headed off in opposite directions.

I ran back to the house and plopped down on my bed. I grabbed my phone seeing I had tons of missed calls, texts, and emails, I'll deal with this later. I tossed my phone back onto my bedside table and saw it was only six o'clock. I decided to take a nap before I had to get up and ready for the train wreck of a night I had before me.

I was awoken by my dad saying something about having company at the door. I sat up seeing it was eight thirty, crap I need to get ready.

"Rachel! Come greet your guest!" My dad yells from the bottom of the stairs.

I stumble out of bed and make my way down the stairs. "Yes dad? What is so important?" I walk into the living room and I freeze when I see my dad and Finn sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rachel! Sorry to just come over like this but I don't have your number. I thought I'd come pick you up so you wouldn't skip out on our date." He smiles the smile that leaves me breathless.

"This isn't a date. It's two old friends going out for drinks and catching up!" I cross my arms and flip my hair to the side.

"Okay sure. So are you going to change or are you going in that." He looks at me up and down.

Crap, I'm in these gross sweats. "I'm going to go change. I'll just be a minute." I turn and run up the stairs and close my door behind me.

I throw on a pair of skinny jeans, a flowy top, and some heels. Rushing into the bathroom, I turn on the curling iron as I do my make-up. I pull my hair up into a messy up do and curl some loose strands. Unplugging everything I sprits myself with my favorite perfume, grab my purse and start heading down stairs. I hear my dad asking Finn about his job and how his family is.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and clear my throat. "You ready?"

There is an awkward silence as both my dad and Finn stare at me. My dad breaks the silence. "You look stunning, as usual."

I give him a hug and kiss his cheek. "Thanks dad! Don't wait up okay?"

He nods and makes his way to his office. "Take care of my little girl!"

I shake my head in embarrassment. "I will!" Finn opens the front door and waves for me to exit.

I walk out of the house and up to his towering truck. He opens the door and helps my climb in. "Thank you." He nods and closes the door.

He hops in and starts the engine. "You look nice."

I look over a him, but he is facing forward. "Oh, thank you."

The drive was awkward and silent just like the one earlier today. I can't help but think of the only time Finn has ever seen me drunk was at a party he through senior year. I was all over him. Up until he called me a needy girl drunk and went to make out with Quinn. Then resulting in me making out with a homosexual male. I promised myself that night that he was never going to see me drunk again. I have done a lot of growing up since then and was no longer needy, I was more like the 'lets party and go crazy' drunk.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my car side door opened and Finn offered me his hand. "Thanks."

I hopped down and we walked into the bar together. It was packed. Finn is obviously a regular seeing as everyone was shaking his hand or patting him on the back. Even a few girls tried throwing themselves at him. I excused myself to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't know why, but I didn't want any of those nasty girls anywhere near him. One because he was married with a baby on the way, and two… what am I doing? He is married, and were going out for drinks? Is Quinn even okay with this? I am NOT going to be a home wrecker so I just have to confront him. Ask him what he's doing out with me when he is a husband and soon to be father.

I put on some lip gloss and marched out of the bathroom and up to Finn. "Hey Rach, I don't know what you like so I got you a Rum and Coke. Donny said that's what you were drinking last night."

He smiled at me and I just stood there. "Finn? Why are you here?"

He took a swig of his beer and looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean? I'm here so we can talk remember?"

I sit down at the bar. "No, I mean why are you out with me when your wife, who is carrying your baby, is left sitting home alone?"

Finn spit his beer and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What?"

"Quinn? Your wife?" I crossed my arms.

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Quinn and I aren't married!" He shows me his left hand and his ring finger is bare.

"What? But you… And she.. You're not married?" He laughed and took another sip from his beer.

"No." I took a sip of my drink and met his eyes again.

"Did you guys… get a divorce?" He smiled and downed the rest of his beer.

Waving to Donny for another. "We never even got married."

WHAT? "But she said yes to your proposal!" He took a deep breath and faced me.

"Yeah she did. And I called it off when she cheated on me."

"Oh my god, Finn! I'm so sorry!" He laughed.

"It's no big deal. That's what happens when you try and marry the wrong girl." He flashes a crooked smile and my heart about lurches out of my chest.

I wave over at Donny. "Were gonna need a few round of shots."

This conversation was going to be a tad less awkward seeing as how he isn't married and we will both be so intoxicated, that the embarrassment wont hit me till morning and I can just avoid him for the rest of my stay.

We lift our shot glasses both downing them, our eyes never leaving the others. Yeah this is going to be an interesting night.


	6. The needy girl drunk

**A/N:** _So this part can be rated M I suppose, there is no smut. (sorry I can't write smut to save my life lol) so you have been warrned! ENJOY! Oh yeah and REVIEW! :)_

I'm starting to believe that there will never not be an awkward silence between Rachel and I. Seriously, every time we are alone it's silent. I know there's tons to talk about, but I can't get her to talk no matter what I ask. I park the truck and jump out, running over to open the door so I can help Rachel out. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that we walk into the bar in silence as well. I held open the door for her, following her in. I see a bunch of the guys from work and around town who are usually here every Saturday, giving them fist bumps or just a nod. I greeted the girls that threw them selves at me and sat down at the bar. Rachel excused herself to the restroom and I flagged down Donny so I can get us some drinks.

"Hey Finn. How's it goin?" Donny cracks open a bottle of beer and hands it to me.

"Oh ya know shitty as usual! Do you remember the girl from last night?"

"You have to be more specific, more than one girl came in here last night." I take a sip of my beer.

"The one I was talking to, she looked super depressed?" He smiled.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"What was she drinking last night?" Donny looked at my curious to why I was asking what some girl was drinking.

"Rum and coke… why?" I place my credit card down on the bar.

"I'll take one of those. Just start me a tab." Donny nods grabbing my card and walking away.

I turn around looking at all the people in the bar, I take another drink of my beer. I see Rachel walking out of the restroom and up to me.

"Hey Rach, I don't know what you like so I got you a Rum and Coke. Donny said that's what you were drinking last night." I smiled at her, but she just stood there with her head held down.

"Finn? Why are you here?" I took a swig of my beer and looked at Rachel. "What do you mean? I'm here so we can talk remember?"

She sat down at the bar. "No, I mean why are you out with me when your wife, who is carrying your baby, is left sitting home alone?"

I spit my beer, grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth. "What?"

"Quinn? Your wife?" She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Quinn and I aren't married!" I show her my left hand.

"What? But you… And she.. You're not married?" I laughed and took another sip from my beer.

"No." She spun around and took a sip of her drink and turned back to me, meeting my eyes again.

"Did you guys… get a divorce?" I smiled and downed the rest of my beer.

Waving to Donny for another. "We never even got married."

Her face was total shock. "But she said yes to your proposal!" I looked down and sighed turning back to her.

"Yeah she did. And I called it off when she cheated on me." Rachel gasped and placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh my god, Finn! I'm so sorry!" I laughed.

"It's no big deal. That's what happens when you try and marry the wrong girl." I smile at her and look back down at my drink.

She hollers over at Donny. "Were gonna need a few rounds of shots."

Donny pours us four shots. Rachel grabs her shot and raises it. "To…"

I pick mine up and clink it with hers. "Old friends, reunited."

She smiles at me and we both take our shots. Rachel makes a face and takes a drink of her rum and coke to wash the hard alcohol down. "That was awful!"

I laugh and she shakes her head in disgust. "A few more of those and you wont taste a thing!"

"What was that? I've taken shots before but that was terrible." I smile.

"Yeah that would be Tequila." She makes another face and pushes her empty glasses in front of her. I nudge her playfully. "So how is Broadway's superstar, Ms. Rachel Berry? How's New York?"

Her face instantly brightens as she smiles. I used to love how excited she would get when she would talk about her dreams back in High School. "It's amazing, it's everything I have ever wanted… well almost everything." Donny refills her drink and she sips on it.

I cock my head to the side. "Almost everything? Last time I checked you had it all, what's missing?"

She smiles and looks down playing with the straw that is resting in her drink. "I work eighteen hour days, six days a week. I come home to my empty apartment… I don't know. I'm around so many people everyday, but I've never felt this lonely in my entire life."

"What about that Jamie guy or whatever his name is. You old co-star? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"You mean Jesse?" I nod. "No, we are just friends, that is just a rumor."

"Oh the joys of being a celebrity!" I smile and wink at her as I take another drink.

Smiles back at me and lifts her shot glass. "To being single!" We take our shots and continue talking about her glamorous New York life and my oh so exciting Lima loser life.

Life is so ironic. I mean there I was yesterday typing her name into Google and now I'm sitting next to her. Gosh I have really missed her. Her laugh, her smile, her deep chocolate brown eyes. I was ripped from my thoughts at her laughter.

"FINNY!" She starts laughing again.

"Finny? It's been a while since I've heard that one." I smile as she throws her head back and laughs.

"Remember Quinn used to call you that back in High School? Finny is something you name your teddy bear, not your hot quarterback boyfriend!" She starts cracking up and is on the verge of tears.

Did she just say hot? "Wait, did you just call me hot?" She stops laughing and looks at me.

"What? No!" She starts laughing, but I can tell she is nervous.

"Yeah you did! You think I'm hot!" She crosses her arms.

"I was talking about back in High School in Quinn's point of view! Besides, you were like a brother to me."

I start to laugh at how defensive she gets. "It's okay if you do. I think your hot."

She looks down, but I can still see the smile cross her lips and the slight pink color mark her cheeks. She clears her throat and looks up at me smiling. "How about another shot!"

The first and last time I got drunk with Rachel Berry was my senior year of High School. She was all over me and so I gave her the drunk stereotype 'the needy girl'. The Rachel Berry I know now is anything but the needy girl. She's the happy girl drunk. It's nice seeing her smile so much. I love her laugh, god how I miss it. She plopped back down on her bar stool after her third 'pee pee break' as she likes to call it.

"So Rachel, are you ever going to tell me-" and be fore I can even finish my question, the jukebox changes songs and Rachel, apparently, loves this song.

"THIS IS MY SOONNG!" She starts bouncing around in her seat, obviously that was not enough, she climbed up on the bar and started dancing and singing into her beer bottle.

_You keep sayin' you've got something for me,Something you call love, but confess,_

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been_

_A messin',_

_And now someone else is getting' all your best,_

_These boots are made for walkin',_

_And that's just what they'll do,_

_One of these days these boots are gonna_

_walk all over you,_

Everyone in the entire bar is clapping, whistling, and cheering her on. Even a few girls climbed up on the bar and started dancing with Rachel.

_These boots are made for walkin',_

_And that's just what they'll do,_

_One of these days these boots are gonna_

_walk all over you,_

She bends down in front of me, moving her hips to the music as she goes. She runs her fingers through my hair and winks at me and stands back up and starts dancing again. Okay so she's the 'happy girl' drunk with a pinch of the 'girl that turns into a stripper' drunk.

_Are ya ready boots? Start walkin'._

The bar erupts in applause and whistles as Rachel the ladies on the bar bow and hop down.

"That was awesome!" One of the girls from the bar said giving Rachel a hug.

"Thanks!" She smiles at me and sits back down. "So… what did you think?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you want the truth?"

She rolls her eyes. "No I want a lie, yes I want the truth!"

I laugh as she playfully slaps my arm. "Okay, okay! I thought it was great."

She smiles at me and bites her bottom lip. "Thanks."

I lean in closer to her. "Do you wanna get out of here? I really want to talk, but I feel like you're a bit distracted."

She laughs. "Yeah sorry about that. Let's go." She grabs her purse, I pay the tab and I help her stumble out of the bar.

We jump in the taxi that was waiting for some drunk bum to need a ride home. Sitting in the back seat next to her all I want to do is touch her. I'm feeling risky so I placed my hand on her knee. I look over to see her looking at me smiling. She scoots closer to me and I wrap my arm around her waist. I don't know whether it's the alcohol or my lack of sleep, but I have a huge urge to kiss Rachel. But I'm not going to, things are already weird enough as it is between us. I feel her hand on my chest and I look down at her. She is still looking at me.

"Ya know I was in love with you." She laughs and buries her face into my chest. "Isn't that stupid?"

She laughs again and it finally clicks. The reason she left all those years ago was because of me. "It's not stupid."

We look into each other eyes for a moment and before I know it I'm smashing my lips to hers. My breath hitches just at the contact of her lips on mine. I suck on her bottom lip lightly and I move my hands, holding her closer to me by her hips. We break apart for air and I start placing kisses on her neck and collarbone.

I hear a low moan escape her lips and the driver clears his throat. We both separate and I look up at the driver. "Were here, that'll be $8.50."

I toss the driver some cash and jump out of the taxi, leading Rachel up to my apartment.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Rachel says looking down shaking her head. "That should never have happened. I'm blaming it on the alcohol."

I look over at her. "Actually, I'm not really that drunk."

She looks up at me. "Then why didn't you drive?"

I laugh and reach for my keys. "Well I'm not going to risk it."

She nods and bites her bottom lip. "So your not really that drunk?"

I look back at her and see nothing but lust in her eyes. I can't even get the door open before we attack each other like wild animals. I lift her up into my arms and she crosses her legs around my waist. I fumble with the keys while she's leaving marks all over my neck. Finally getting the door open, I walk inside, slamming the door behind me and then her up against the wall.

She pulls off her jacket and throws it on the floor. I kiss her neck hungrily as she tugs at my shirt, I lift my arms so she can pull it off.

I move from the wall and shuffle down the hall, gripping her hips as she tears her shirt off. Her lips attach to mine again. "I need you!" She groans against my lips and i almost lose it right there. Ya know now that i think about it, maybe Rachel is the needy girl drunk, just a different need then i thought. I walk into my room and kick the door shut behind me.

I gently lay her down on the bed and look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

God she's beautiful. Everything about her is flawless. And don't even get me started on her rockin hot body. She bites her bottom lip sitting up, I back away from her sitting down on the bed. She reaches her hand behind her head, tugging on the clip, shaking her head and letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

"Positive." She grabs my neck and pulls me down on top of her kissing me with more hunger and force than before.

I've never been one for random hook ups, but Rachel isn't some random girl and I don't want this to but just a hook up. I want it to be more. Wait did I just admit to having feelings and wanting to be with Rachel Berry? I shake the thoughts from my head and pull away. Immediately placing sloppy, wet kisses from her neck down to the valley between her breasts. I hear her breath hitch and a moan escape her lips. I lift my head and smile at the now blushing, brunette, bombshell, that happens to be half naked underneath me.

"You're so beautiful." Her eyes went wide and then her hands flew to her face and she giggled.

"Finn, you don't have to tell me stuff like that." She moves her hands and places them on my shoulders. "I'm a big girl, I can handle random hook ups."

She smiled and brought her lips to mine. I pulled back and she mumbled asking if everything was okay. "No. Rachel, you truly are beautiful and telling me not to tell you that because this is some 'random hookup'. This isn't a random hookup, we've known each other for years, I'm not some random guy you just met."

She sighs and looks away. "I know, sorry." She looks back at me and runs her hand through my hair. "and thank you, I don't really here that a lot during sex."

She laughed and I kissed her lips lightly and pulled away. "Well you should."

I think you guys know what happens next. ;)

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :D


	7. Not Meant to Be

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But I hope to be posting a new part everyday or every other day so make sure you keep reviewing! Reviews equal love and happiness!**

Waking up from a hangover is the worst way to wake up. Your head is pounding, even the slightest sound is louder then a freight train, you feel nauseous, any light feels as if your staring into the sun through a telescope, and you have the worst tasting morning breath imaginable. I start rolling over, pinching my eyes shut, as I run into something. Another body. My eyes fly open, but immediately close due to the sun light streaking in through the blinds. I squint my eyes so I can see who is lying next to me, praying it isn't _him. _I slowly open my eyes to see a chiseled chest, my eyes slowly roaming higher as I see the one face I never wanted to see. I gasp in shock, covering my mouth as he shuffles in his sleep. I didn't notice his arm wrapped around my waist until he tightened his hold on me. I have to get out of here. I can't do the awful, 'hey I know we used to be best friends and we had sex last night but I think it's better if we never talk again' talk. I slowly look under the covers to see we are both in fact naked. I glance at his southern region, wow god must have blessed him- no!- what are you doing? I look back over at his sleeping, freckled, scruffy face and swallow hard. I bite my lip as I slowly grab his hand and begin prying it off of my body. It takes what seems like an hour to do, but I get free of his death grip and slowly get out of his bed. Looking around, I can't find any of my clothes except my underwear, bra and pants. I throw them on, quietly walking around looking for my shirt. I spot a black t-shirt on the floor and grab it, tossing it on. He smells like Finn… Stop it! I glance over at Finn who is out cold and smile. I quietly open the door and shut it behind me and make my way down the hall and to the entry way where I find my shirt, jacket, boots, and purse, scattered on the floor. I begin picking them up when I hear someone clear their throat and I freeze. Oh god, now I'm going to have to explain to Finn why I'm sneaking out of his apartment without so much as a word. I slowly turn around to see a man sitting on the couch with a smirk across his face. He looks extremely familiar but I can't remember his name.

I smile softly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Where you running off to princess?"

I stand up putting a boot on. "I have to be at the hospital for my dad, I didn't want to wake Finn up."

Nice, see acting really does have it's perks. He lifts an eyebrow and stands up. "Really? Because it seems to me that you were trying to sneak out on my boy Finn. I would know, I do it all the time."

Then it hits me. "Noah? Noah Puckerman?"

His smile widens. "Oh little Ms. Pop star remembers Puckzilla?"

I scowl at his stupid nickname. "Hardly. I only remember you because you threw slushies in my face and was, well I guess you still are, Finn's disgusting best friend."

He walks closer to me and I fold my arms across my chest. "So does that mean you don't want to get with the Puckmeister?"

I roll my eyes. "First of all eww. And second, Puckmeister? Really?"

I can see his confidence drain from his face as he scuffs. "The ladies love it."

I finish putting on my other boot and grab my purse. "Well Noah, this has been fun."

I start walking towards the door. "It's Puck sweet heart."

I open the door turning around and smiling. "Goodbye Noah."

I shout the door quietly and I her him murmur' Puck' inside the apartment. I always did love calling him Noah on purpose in High School, just because he hated it so much. I make my way to the main street and I pull out my phone. I call my dad and ask him to pick me up from the park which is located across the street from Finn's (and Noah's) apartment. I get home and shower and I'm run out the door, headed to the hospital to pick up Daddy! I have to sign all these papers and I pay his bill and drive him home.

We talk and laugh all the way back to the house. I park the car and I help him inside. "Dad? Where home!"

"Over here Rachel." I hear my father from the living room and I help my daddy into his wheel chair and push him into the living room.

"Dad you wouldn't believe what-" I look up see my dad and Finn sitting on the couch. "Finn… what are you doing here?"

He smiles. "Well I never really got to talk to you last night, so I thought we could go grab lunch."

I frown. "No, that's alright. I'm going to have lunch with my dads."

"Rachel, go out for lunch. Your dad and I will be just fine." I throw my head back and groan,

"Fine, let's go." Finn shakes my fathers' hands and we walk out to his car. "Why are you here Finn?"

He smiles as he opens the door to his truck and I climb in. running to the other side he jumps in and starts the truck. "Well, the strangest thing happened. I has this amazing night with an amazing girl, but when I woke up she was gone."

I sigh and look out the window. "I had to pick my father up from the hospital Finn."

"No, I get that. But why did you just leave without saying anything?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I didn't want to wake you up."

He laughed. "Okay now you sound like Puck when he is apologizing to a previous hook up."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah that was not who I wanted to talk to this morning."

He laughs again shaking his head. "I told him."

I smile at his amusement. "Told him what?"

"Well we talked about you like the day you came home and he said he had a chance with 'tappin that'.

I laugh. "In his greatest dreams."

"Oh, someone's gotten cocky." he nudges me with his elbow as a smiles lingers on my lips.

I scuff. "More like self assured!"

He smiles at me then turns back to the road. "There's the Rachel Berry I know and love."

I look down at my hands, resting in my lap. "You really haven't changed much. Besides the stubble."

He smiles and strokes his chin. "Yeah well when your stuck in the same old place, you usually stay the same old person."

"I'm sorry by the way." I look over at him as he takes a quick look at me. "For just leaving all those years ago. I'm sorry."

He looks at me surprised. "Why'd you do it?"

I took a deep breath as I figured out how to word this without freaking him out. "Well, it was what was best for me at the time. I just needed to get away, be happy for once."

His expression went from shock to worry. "What made you so unhappy?"

Keeping my head down and sighed in defeat. "Wanting something so bad that I'd never have."

The truck comes to a stop on the side of the road and Finn turns towards me. "You know you can get anything you want."

I shake my head. "No, I refuse to change myself for something that doesn't love me for who I am." He starts to speak but I cut him off. "Do you know how many times I've been told I'm not pretty enough, that I need to be blonde, that I need a nose job?" I pause for a second. "A lot. And I refused everything because if I'm not good enough just the way I am then it's not meant to be." Finn opens his mouth to talk and I hold up my hand to stop him. "That's why I left Finn. It wasn't meant to be."

He sat there speechless until I physically couldn't handle being in that truck. I opened the door and jumped out slamming the door behind me and walking back in the direction of my house. I hear Finn jump out of the truck and rush over to me. It took him three strides to catch up, which is so not fair!

"Rachel wait." He grabs my arm and I stop and look at him. "Last night when you told me you were in love with me.-"

"Was. Past tense." He holds up his hand to stop me.

"Let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I felt awful. I was the one who pushed the only person I cared about out of my life." He grabbed my hand. "If I would have known-"

"If you would have known nothing. Did you ever read what I wrote in your year book?" His face looks confused, frustrated.

"No." he looks down.

"Exactly. You never noticed me in high school. I was just your buddy who had a big nose, wore animal sweaters, and was captain of the glee club." I stopped and wiped a stray tear. "Sure you could obviously see me in High School, but you never saw me." I paused again to swallow the knot that was lodged in my throat. "Because if you had, saw me, we would be in a different position."

I turn and start walking away until he grabs my hand. "Rachel, I really like you, and as more than a friend."

I shake my head in frustration. "Yeah, now. After I lost the braces, the glasses, the hanis sweaters. After I grew into and embraced my nose. After I lost my baby fat and ditched the bangs. After I turned into the woman I always wanted and knew I would be."

He grips my hand tighter and steps closer. "Rachel, please. I was in high school, I didn't know any better."

I pull my arm away. "Yeah and neither did I."

And with that I ran across the street before the traffic came and disappeared in to the town, leaving the boy of my dreams on the side of the road.

Opening the door to my childhood home, I closed the door and leaned up against it. I had let tears fall on the walk home, but I refuse to shed anymore. I've shed enough tears for him then I have in my entire life combined. I walked into the living room where my fathers still sat, and smiled at them laughing at a television show.

"Dad's?" They both look up and me with smiles.

"Wow, that was a quick lunch." I smile weakly.

"Dad do you think you'll be able to take care of daddy alone? I have to head back home."

My dad instantly jumped of the couch an pulled me in for a hug. "Rachel? Is this about Finn? Because you can't run from it forever."

I shake my head. "No. This is about me, and self respect. I refused to let myself be walked on again."

My fathers both nod. "We understand hun."

I nod at my dads as I head for the stairs. "Oh." I turn back towards them. "How Christmas in L.A. this year?"

They both smile. "Oh, never had a hot Christmas! Sounds great Rachel." Daddy winks at me and I run up the stairs and I start packing.

I know it looks like I'm running away, again. But I'm not. I told him everything, now I can finally move on. I can finally have a relationship that lasts longer than a month.

I finally finish packing all my stuff as I look around my room. I looked in my closet and grabbed the pink and white polka dot box. Placing it on the floor I sit down beside it and opened it. This is what I named my memory box. It contained pictures, videos, notes, letters, projects, anything that was a memory worth keeping. Looking through it now I should really call it the Finn box since everything in here has something to do with him.

I here a knock on my door as I smile at the pictures I'm flipping through. "Come in."

I laugh at a picture of Finn and I on Halloween in sixth grade. I forced him to go as Harry Potter and Hermione. He hated those glasses and the tie. I looked up to see what my dads wanted when I saw Finn standing there. "Hi."

"Hey." I really didn't want to fight with him anymore. The past is the past and last night was a drunkin mistake. I'm ready to call a truce and maybe get my friend back.

"Your… dad's let me in." he looked so awkward and nervous.

"Yeah, I kind I figured." I smiled and he instantly relaxed. "Do you want to sit? I'm looking old pictures and stuff."

"Sure." He sits down across from me.

I smile and hand him a photo. "Remember this?"

He looked down at the picture and groaned. "That was awful! And those stupid glasses!"

I laughed. "Aww, come on! It was cute."

He smiled and handed the photo back. "So I read what you wrote in my yearbook."

I looked up and him a little embarrassed. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I've got to be honest. If I had read that back then… I don't think I would have understood it." He laughed. "You used such large words and lets face it, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed."

I smiled. "Yeah I think I did that on purpose. I was so scared of rejection that I figured if you cared enough you'd look the words up and figure it out."

I laughed and grabbed some more pictures from the box. "Like a riddle."

I looked up at him. "Yeah, exactly."

"You're a sneaky one." I laughed at his facial expression. He looked like he just solved a mystery for the Mystery Inc.

I looked down at another photo. "Eww! This is awful!"

I clutch the photo to my chest. "Let me see!"

I laughed. "Um… no."

He reached his hand out. "Rachel Barbra Berry, hand it over."

I look down and pass him the picture. It doesn't take two seconds before he is on the floor laughing. "It's not funny!"

He was laughing so hard he was gripping his stomach for dear life. "I'm so sorry! It's just to funny!"

He lays flat on his back and lets his laughter spill out. "Santana called me whitey and I wanted to be tan! It's not my fault the spray tan was three shades too dark!"

I cross my arms and pout. "Aww, come on. Don't be sad!"

He sits back up and hands my the picture. "I don't whether it was the braces or the pigtails that made the orange skin just pop!"

I smile as he tries not to laugh again. "I'm sorry I can't!" He falls over laughing again.

"It was right before junior prom! Every other girl was getting tan so why couldn't I?"

When he finally calms down I'm already rummaging through the box some more. "Well for starters… you wore purple dress."

I stop shuffling through papers and look at him. "So? What's wrong with purple?"

"Well nothing. It's just your short…" He pauses. Is there some joke I'm not getting? "If you had anything green on you you would've looked like an oomph loompa."

I roll my eyes. "Really? So hobbit wasn't bad enough you had to throw in Oompa Loompa? That's just great, some friend you were!"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Hey, well I went with Quinn and-"

"I already know, she made fun of everything about me." I looked at him with a '_been there, done that' face._

"Well yeah, but I defended you!" I throw my head back laughing.

"You can't be serious! You never stood up for me in front of Quinn!"

He sits up scooting closer. "Okay yeah, but Quinn is scary when she is mad. I tried to keep her happy no matter what."

I shake my head with a small smile on my face. "I never understood why you were with her. I mean you guys fought, All. The. Time! And she always made you feel like crap. I mean if I was with a guy and they treated me that way… They would've been out before they even got in."

I looks down. "I don't know. I think that's just how it was supposed to be. Head cheerleader and the star quarterback, power couple."

I pick up a picture, it's from our senior prom. I didn't have a date so Finn let me tad along with them. "You guys did look amazing together." I hand him over the prom picture. "Just ignore the hobbit on your left."

He rolls his eyes as he looks at the picture. "I think the hobbit looks stunning."

"Okay now your trying to be nice!" I grab the picture and toss it in the box.

I start picking up all the scattered pictures. "Hey what's this?"

He reaches down and grabs a pink envelope addressed to him. "Nothing!"

I reach to grab it from him, but he pulls it further away. "Is this for me?"

"Finn this isn't funny give that back!" He smirks and tries opening it.

"No, no, no, no!" I jump up and try snatching it away, but he puts it behind his back.

"Why can't I read it? It's for me… so technically it's my property." He smiles again.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. Give that back now." I give him a serious face only to have him laugh.

"Oh going with the full name are we?" He gets it open and un folds it.

I jump on top of him trying to reach the letter but he keeps moving it too fast. "Finn, I'm serious. This isn't funny!"

"Oh I think it's down right hysterical!" I lean over but lose my balance and fall right on top of him. We stare into each others eyes for a while until I break the stare and snatch the letter from his hands.

I sit up so I'm sitting right next to him. "Ha ha! I got the letter!"

His lips turn up into that lopsided grin that used to turn me into goo. He quickly pins me on the ground. His hands are holding my arms firm to the ground, while his legs keep mine still so I to kick the family jewels. He grabs the letter back. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What's that? The mysterious letter? Hmm… I think I shall read it.."

"Fine! You win okay?" I stop fidgeting underneath him. "Just don't read it hear… read it when you get home."

He looks at me surprised. "Okay." He tucks it into his back pocket.

He doesn't move from his position and just smiles down at me. "Are you gonna move or…?"

"Nope. Not until you admit that I won." I roll my eyes.

"Really Finn?" he takes the letter back out of his pocket.

"Unless you want me to read-"

"Okay fine you won! There you happy?" He smiles a full grin.

"Ecstatic." I notice he still has the letter in his hand and I smile. I try to flip us over, but that definitely fails. All it did was make Finn lose his balance and now he is laying directly on top of me, our faces inches apart. "Did you just try to pin me?"

I look into his beautiful amber eyes and I lose all train of thought. "Huh?"

"Did. You. Try. To. Pin. Me?" Our lips are so close I can taste his breath. Its so intoxicating I just want to taste his lips again.

"Yes." I whimper as his lips barely brush mine.

"Hmm. Hasn't anyone told you to fight someone your own size?" I smile as his lips meet mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss. He pulls back and we lock eyes. We are staring for so long I think I'm drowning in the intensity. I push his hands off my arms, grabbing is neck, and pulling him down, smashing my lips on his in a hot, fiery kiss.

**A/N: Uh Oh… I wonder what shall happen next? Will she leave and get back to her life or will she stay and try to sort things out with Finn? Hmm I wonder... REVIEW!**


	8. The Letter

**A/N: Here is the next part! Sorry my internet is broken so I haven't been able to upload lately. This Chapter I'm gonna bump up to T+, M-, just incase! Just so you've been warned! All grammar mistakes and what not are mine! and i sadly still do not own Glee! ENJOY!**  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

Kissing Finn Hudson is like being on fire in the middle of Antarctica. He makes me feel like I've never felt before. When he kisses me, fire spreads through out my body, but when he touches me, my body shivers and I get goose bumps. The last thing I want to do is lead Finn on, let him think that this can happen because it cant. I'm leaving tomorrow for L.A; I have a life that I can't put on hold forever. But it feels so right I don't want to stop… No! stop! Your just going to end up hurt again and you have another life that you have to get back to.

I push Finn away from me, I can't do this. "Stop."

He backs away, but still holding me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this!" I remove his arms from my waist and stand up and walking over to my window. I turn around and face him. "I mean what are we doing?"

He sits up and looks at me with confusion written all over his face. "Making out?"

I groan. "No, I mean, we are friends, and last time I checked friends aren't supposed to hook up."

He sighs. "Rachel, I think you and I both know we are a little more than friends."

"This can't happen Finn. You and I… I can't let myself fall for you again." I put my head in my hands as I try not to cry.

I feel two large, rough, hands grab my wrists and lightly pull them away from my face. "Why?"

I look up at the boy I loved-oh who was I kidding, still loved- and wipe a stray tear. "Because falling for you and being rejected is the worst feeling I have ever felt. I swore to myself that I'd never do that to myself again."

His hand cups my cheek and I look into his eyes. "Rachel, this time is different. I've fallen for you so… please… just take a chance on me."

I feel our lips moving closer until I feel his breath on my lips. My knees start going week and I start losing control over my body. His lips meet mine in a light passionate kiss that immediately turns to a hungry and wanting kiss. Before I know what's happening, my hands are in his hair and my tongue is exploring his mouth.

I finally realize what I'm doing and suddenly push him away. "No. We can't."

I walk past him and lean against my closet door. I see him turn around looking determined. "Rachel, don't do this. Don't push me away again."

I shake my head. "I never once pushed you away Finn. I loved you more than I loved myself, and that's a lot." I pause and take a deep breath. "I may have ran away from you, but… I had to protect my already shattered heart."

He started walking towards me and I put my hand up to stop him. "Rachel please don't do this."

I look up at his sad, gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry Finn."

I see the sadness in his eyes melt into anger and frustration. "Why Rachel? Why didn't you tell me how you felt all those years ago? You were my best friend Rachel and like you said, friends don't hook-up so how was I to know you felt that way?" He ran his hands through his hair. "And why is this all my fault? I'm not a mind reader so how was I to know? You never said anything, never once hinted that you had feelings for me!"

His voice was almost yelling and I winced a little at the thought, he was one hundred percent right. I was my fault to. I should have stopped being so scared and just told him. "I was going to tell you…" I whisper as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"When?" His face was heartbreaking to look at so I turned my focus to my hands.

"Graduation night." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "The letter… I was going to give it to you until…"

I heard Finn sigh. "Until I told you about the proposal?"

I looked up at him and the anger was covered up with guilt. "Yes." I shook my head and looked down. "Maybe it happened this way for a reason. Maybe we wouldn't work and just ruin our friendship."

I look up to see his reaction, then looking back down. "True." He stood up and walked slowly towards me again. "Maybe it would have worked. Maybe we would be engaged or married by now, talking about starting a family, living our lives together in the city."

I kept my eyes down as tears, that I tried so hard to hold in, fell from my eyes. The words he just spoke was everything I ever wanted. I felt his hand on my cheek as he wiped the tears from my cheek. Not having the courage to look at him yet I mutter a quite maybe.

"I don't want to think about the 'what if's' Rachel." He put his hand under my chin tilting my head up so I could see his face. "All I know is that I want to take that chance. I want to call you my girlfriend, hold your hand, tell you how beautiful you are, and kiss you whenever I want. Even though I have yet to experience it, I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want to be the one you come to when you had a bad day." I blink away the tears that have filled my eyes, taking in a shaky breath as he continues. "All I know is that, when you left, I felt like a part of me was ripped off. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to fly to New York and see you, I should have. I just remember the pain in your dads voice when he told me you were leaving, like it was my fault and that killed me. I just want you, Rachel."

At this point I didn't even have to blink, the tears just sort of over flowed. I bit at my lip to keep it from trembling. He leaned his forehead against mine, never breaking eye contact. He leaned in, softly placing his lips on mine. Pulling back, he looked in my eyes to make sure it was okay. I leaned in and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, hugging me close. We break away from the kiss leaning our heads together again, breathing heavily. "Finn. I have to leave for L.A."

He kisses me hard and fast pulling back. "I'll come with you."

Kissing me again, I shake my head and pull away. "No, I can't let you do that Finn. You have a life here."

I look up into his eyes. "Not if my future is recording an album in California. You are my future Rachel."

"Finn-" I try to protest until being cut off with another heart stopping kiss.

"I let you leave me here once and that was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not doing it again, even if I have to follow you to another hick town with no possibilities. Where ever you go, I will follow you whether you like it or not." I smile as more tears fall from my eyes.

I sigh looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but passion and need. "Okay, if that's what you want." He smiles back kissing me again. I pull back biting my lip again. "Just one condition."

I look back into his eyes. "Anything."

I place my hand in his cheek, caressing it lightly. "If this doesn't workout and we end up breaking up… we will walk away friends. We won't resent each other or hate each other what's so ever. You are my best friend, and I'm head over heels for you, but at the end of the day your still my best friend and I never want that to change."

"I promise." He smiles and I smile back, he captures my lips in his, sending that fiery burn to surge through my body. He pulls back smiling. "I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you."

I smile as a blush creeps on my cheeks as I bit my lower lip. "Me neither."

I pull him back to me as our lips move together, passion running through my veins. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as I tug on his thick brown hair. He pushes me up against the wall as I continue my assault on his lips. He grinds his hips into my and a groan escapes both of our lips. He starts placing kisses on my neck and collar bone. I gasp as his teeth graze my pulse point and he begins to gently suck on the now tender spot. "Bed." I murmur as his lips meet mine again.

He pulls away from the wall and hold onto me tighter so I don't slip. He places me on the bed and pulls of his shirt. I lick my lips as I appreciate his sculpted chest and abs. He has definitely been working out since I last saw him shirtless… well in high school. His laugh pulls me from my stare and I look up at his gorgeous smiling face. "Like what you see?"

I blush a little and put my hands on my face trying to cover my embarrassment. I feel his hands on my stomach and I peek through my fingers to see what he is doing. I move my hands to look at him. "Finn what are you-"

He starts tickling my stomach and sides and I start squirming around yelling 'stop it' and 'I can't breath'. When he finally stops I collapse on the bed trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. "Yep. You are still extremely ticklish."

His smile is proud and one that I am determined to have removed. I push him off of me and run to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. I hear him asking what's wrong with a worried voice. I silently laugh as I hear him knock and apologize like ten times. I strip down to my underwear and I thank god that they were cute and matched. I took in a long breath before unlocking, and opening the door to find a worried Finn leaning against the door frame.

I bit my lip as his eye roamed over my body. I walked up to him placing my hands on his bare chest. "Gotcha!"

I smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you got me."

I felt his hands in my bare hips and began to make slow circles. I walked passed him and to the door locking it, then turning off the lights. I crawled on the bed and laid down. "You coming?"

He ditched his pants and dove onto the bed, resting his body in-between my legs. He started kissing from my belly button till his lips were on mine. He pulled back. "You're my best friend too."

I smiled. "Even better than Puck?" I sucked lightly on his neck as my hand palmed him through his boxers.

He groaned and I smiled against his neck. "Way better."

I attached my lips to his again as our hands explored each others body for the first time, seeing as last time she didn't really remember.

Finn rolled beside me as we both panted, gasping for breath. Now sex is a workout in its self but when you couldn't scream, moan, or make a noise, it's quite harder. Since my fathers were just downstairs, even though I am twenty five, it's a respect thing. Plus how embarrassing would it be to have your parents hear you cry out in ecstasy? I look over at him and he smiles as our breath begins to slow down. "I love you."

My eyes widened as I looked into his eyes. "You do?"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What? Does that surprise you?"

I smiled and shook my head no. "I've just wanted to hear for so long, I'm a little shocked that I'm actually hearing it."

I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "Well I do."

"I love you too." Kissing him between each word. He kissed me once more before getting up. I grabbed his arm. "Hey where are you going?"

He smiled. "I'm just going to go clean up, I'll be right back."

I smiled laid my head back down on the pillow. "Well hurry up, I'm getting lonely."

He winked and started towards the bathroom, grabbing his boxers on his way. I hopped of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it on. I looked at the floor and saw the letter a eighteen year old Rachel Berry wrote. I bent down grabbing it and crawled back into her bed, snuggling under the covers as I clutched the letter to my chest. He walked back out in his boxers and climbed back into bed, wrapping his body around mine.

I take a deep breath and hand him the letter. "Here. I want you to read it, now."

He grabbed the envelope looking at it for a minute before handing it back. "Will you read it to me?"

I hesitantly grab the envelope from him and open it, leaning over to switch on my bedside lamp. Sitting up a little I look at him and he nods for me to read. Clearing my throat, I sigh and look at the words carefully scribbled on the paper.

"Dear Finn." I gripped the paper tighter, looking over at him as he smiled at me. I swallowed as I continued.

We have been best friends for such a long time now, thanks to your mom accidentally washing the whites with your red shirt." I hear him laugh and I smile at him as his hand rubs her side. "Everyday I have spent with you has been the time of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." I smile to myself as I shake my hair off my shoulders. "Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened but my world has been turned upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, there is something so special about you." I feel him kiss my hand, not removing his lips, letting them rest on my knuckles. "It might be the simple things on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you. Your kindness, generosity, leader ship, that amazing smile, and your warm and loving heart. These thing set you apart from everyone else." I smile at him as he kisses my cheek. "But it may also be the big things, the person you really are, the one that I get the pleasure of seeing everyday. It might be the little things, the way you walk, how you talk to others, your awesome dance moves, and your presence in general." I take a deep breath not looking at Finn as I begin to continue. "I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes." He starts batting his lashes at me and I nudge him playfully, letting out a giggle. "If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out it's a combination of all these things. You are a really amazing person. I can't put in words how I feel when I see you walk by, or smile, or laugh. You are the only man who understands me and my crazy." I swallow hard as tears start to form in my eyes. I can tell he sees them because his grip on me tightens. 'I have sat back and watch you fall in and out of love so many times. Wishing so many times that it was me you loved, that you'd finally see me as more than your nerdy friend." I pause for a second as he wipes my fallen tears, kissing me lightly. "I can't help but fall for you deeper and deeper everyday. You are my everything. I love you Finn, I always have and I always will. Even if you don't feel the same about me, I will always be here for you." I smile at him and hand him the letter. "Love, Rachel Berry."

Finn wraps his arms around me hugging me tight. I wrap my arms around his neck as a few stray tears escape my eyes. "I wish you would've have given this to me seven years ago."

Not releasing his hold on me I whisper, "I wanted to, I really did." into his neck.

Pulling back slightly to see my face, I looked into Finn's eyes. Seeing tear tracks on his face and redness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

I watch as a tear streams down his face and I hug him again, tighter than before. "No, Finn, it's not your fault. You're here now, that's all that matters."

I feel his lips against my neck, his breath dragging along my skin. He places small kisses on my collar bone, giving me goose bumps all over. "I just can't believe I was so stupid."

I pull his face away, resting it in my hands. "The damage is done. I just want to forget about the past seven years and focus on now, okay?"

He kisses my lips with such urgency, it sends a shock through my entire body. Laying me on my back, he hovered above me as he began leaving marks on my neck. Before I could even catch my breath, Finn was pulling the covers over both of us. I laugh as his stubble tickles my stomach as he works his way down. "I guess we are going for round two?" I ask as his hands grip my hips tighter and brings his face inches from mine.

He pecks my lips about five times before answering me. "I hope your dads like my name."

I furrowed my brows and tilted my head to the side. "Why?" His head disappearing under the blankets. I suddenly grab the comforter so tight my knuckles are white. "Oh…."

Biting my lip, I whimper a little as I see his face again. His proud smirk is yet again gracing his features. "That's why." moving back to continue his activity I roll my eyes, then suddenly grabbing a hold of the blankets again. Okay he can flash that 'I know I'm right smile' just this once. Throwing my head back I had to physically cover my mouth with my hand. Fine he can flash that smile as many times as he wants.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Yes? No? Do you think they will last? Please let me know your thoughts! It keeps me writing! REVIEWS = LOVE, HUGS, and more LOVE!**


	9. The Right Time?

_**A/N: I am SO SO SORRY for how late this is! I had to move and then I was out of town for a wedding so I had absolutely NO time to write but I will be posting chapters of my other stories as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its not SUPER EXCITITNG but it is needed for the story to progress the next one should be much longer! :D **_

My eyes flutter open when I feel light kisses trail down from my cheek to my collar bone. I smile as he places a final kiss on my lips.

"Hi." I whispered lightly against his smooth lips.

"Morning Rachel." His hold on my hips tighten as he looks down at me. The light streaming in through my window makes him look even more perfect then normal.

I kiss him again and move on top of him so our naked chests are resting together, our legs still tangled underneath the sheets. "Good morning, Finn."

He looks at me for awhile, like he is thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" I say as I kiss his chest lightly.

He smiles lightly. "You."

I look up at him. "What about me?"

He starts playing with the ends of my hair. "About how I could really get used to this, to us. I want to be with you Rachel and I really mean that!" He pauses and looks away for a second then back at me. "Do you believe in fate?"

I look at him as he searches for something in my eyes. "I don't know." I look down as I traces small circles on his chest. "I used to think it was a bunch of crap made up for sappy love stories. That if it was real why was I always alone, why didn't I ever get the guy ya know." I pause again and look up at Finn. "But now I feel like if I had it my way back then, if I had you, we would have lost each other. As lovers and friends and I'm glad for that. I know the way I left things was wrong but I don't regret it, it was for the best. As for the fate, I think fate brought us back together. Fate brought us together when we were both mature enough and when it was the right time."

He smiles and I return the smile. "So is now the right time?" he asks looking into my eyes, not so much searching, but more hoping.

I look down and I feel my heart clench a little in my chest. "I don't know."

He places his hand under my chin so I am looking at him. I feel a few tears fall from my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He wipes the tears from my face and I look back at him. "I'm leaving Finn."

"I know you have a life Rachel, an extremely busy and demanding one and I don't expect you to stop your life for me." He smiles at me and I smile weakly back at him.

"Really?" He chuckles lightly.

"Of coarse! And besides you'll still be here for a while longer so we have plenty of time to work everything out." He smiles and kisses my lips.

I feel my stomach turn and twist. "Finn.." He looks and me and I can't even meet his eyes. "I leave tonight for California…I have to start recording my album tomorrow night."

I hesitantly look up at the man I've waited years to have and he looks back at me confused. "But I- I thought-"

"I called my manager yesterday after our fight and she booked my flight and my studio time… Finn I'm so sorry."

He sits up, forcing me to sit up and I grab some sheets to cover my bare chest. "So you were just going to run away again?"

He looks betrayed, like he has just been slapped. "No! No, Finn of coarse not! I-"

"Then what? When were you planning on telling me you were leaving today?" I try to get my words out but he just continues ripping me to shreds. "How could you do this again Rachel? If you really cared about me you would have at least had the guts to tell me!"

He jumps out of my bed and throws on his boxers and starts searching for his shirt. "No, Finn you don't understand!"

He turns around and faces me. "Then explain it to me Rachel! Because the way I see it, you are still that cowardly little girl from high school."

I get up on my knees still on the bed and wrapped in the sheets. "No I'm not. Please just hear me out!"

He ran his hands threw his hair looking back up at me. "You could have told me at any point last night."

I sigh looking down. "I know."

"Why didn't you?" I honestly have no idea why I didn't think to tell him.

"I don't know." I pause for a second and look back at him but he's looking away. "I- I wanted to leave because I cant be here." He looked at me his face hurt and angry. "The first time I left was for me, to protect my heart. This time it was for you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Finn I'm trying to protect you, your heart."

He walks up to me grabbing my hands in his. "Rachel, what are you talking about?"

I look into his beautiful amber eyes. "Finn I love you, more than you know, but you deserve better than me."

He shakes his head. "I want you Rachel, your it."

I look down and he forces me to look at him. "I live a crazy life. I will be living in L.A. for the next six months then back to New York, while your here. I have paparazzi following me and rumors about my sex life published in magazines. I-"

"Rachel why are you looking for all the reasons why we shouldn't be together? I don't care about the rumors or where you live, I just care about you, I want to be with you!"

I shake my head as a few stray tears make there way down my cheeks. "You don't understand. I barely have time to feed myself, how am I supposed to have a long distance relationship?"

"I'll go with you!" I look at him shocked as he smiles. "Yeah, I'll find a job at auto shop or something."

"Finn… I could never ask you to do that." His smile widens.

"Good because you didn't, I offered." I pull my hands back and climb of the bed grabbing my robe and wrapping around my body.

"No, I won't let you do that!" I cross my arms over my chest as he walks towards me.

"Why?" I shake my head again.

"Finn I think you should leave. I need to shower and finish packing." I look at his face and instantly regret it.

"Rachel… please don't do this." He takes a step closer.

I look away from his face as he approaches me. I can feel his breath on my neck. "Please Finn."

He steps back dropping his head, grabbing the rest of his clothes and leaving without another word. I close my door, leaning my back to it, I slide down to the ground and begin sobbing.

The rest of the day flies by and all I want to do is eat some vegan ice cream and cry. My fathers dropped me off at the airport and I gave them a quick goodbye. I needed to get out of this place or I would talk myself into staying.

I arrive in L.A. after what seemed like an extremely long flight. And take a cab to the hotel my manager booked for me until I could lease an apartment while I'm here. I check in and made it up to my suite, I tipped the bell boy for bring up my luggage, and I collapsed on the white plush bed. Staring at the ceiling I couldn't shake off the feeling of regret that burned painfully in my chest. I held in all my tears since I left my house back in Ohio and now I couldn't hold it back any longer. I didn't move from my spot curled up on the king sized bed that entire night.

The next morning I was determined to not let my screwed up love life control my career. I was up and out of bed at Seven am and at the gym doing my morning exercise. Grab a quick nutritional breakfast and was back in my room ready to shower by ten. I tossed my gym bag and purse on the couch and started off towards the bathroom when my phone began to ring. I don't think I've ever ran faster in my entire life. I instantly felt nervous and prayed for it to be Finn on the other end. I searched through my purse until I found it. I looked at the caller id and my shoulders and my whole mood kind of slumped. I hit the green 'accept' button on the touch screen, answering the phone.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?"

"Rachel! I just heard you finally escaped cow town!"

I furred my brow in confusion. "Um, where'd you hear that? I just arrived in L.A. last night."

"Yeah, well you are on TMZ's website right now being spotted at LAX last night." There was a short silence until I hear him chuckle on the other end.

"What's so funny?"

"This picture the shot of you… yeah you look terrible." He laughed again and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I did just get off a plane and not to mention I had the worst day ever."

"Oh what happened Rachie Berr?"

Ugh I hate when he calls me that. "Well I ran into my old high school crush and lets just say that-"

"Ya know what Rachie? I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you, bye." and then he was gone.

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone back into my purse and began walking back to the bathroom when my phone went off again.

I groan and stomped back to my purse, answering the phone without looking at the caller id. "What Jesse!"

"Oh that's cute a nick name! But I'd rather go by Kurt than Jesse."

I gasp and look at my phone to see 'Kurt Hummel' printed on the screen. "Oh my gosh Kurt I'm so sorry! I just got off the phone with Jesse and I thought he had called back! I apologize."

"Calm your self Rachel. It's okay, I didn't take it personally!"

I smile. "How are you?"

"Oh ya know just finishing up some stuff for fashion week next month but other than that just being a part time therapist."

"You're a therapist now?"

"Well since I got a call from one Finn Hudson last night about one Rachel Berry and a broken heart, I'd say yes."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Kurt-"

"No listen to me. Now I'm not taking sides or anything but I love you both so I can't just sit aside and let you both hurt."

"Kurt, I appreciate your concern but-"

"Just answer me one thing."

I sigh and sit down on the gray suede couch. "Okay."

"Do you love him?"

I feel the burn in my chest turn up about a thousand notches and try to swallow the obnoxious lump in my throat. "Kurt-"

"Just answer the question Rachel."

I cleared my throat so I could hopefully even out my voice before I spoke. "Of coarse I do Kurt."

"Then why are you both acting like fifteen year old immature children?"

"Kurt, you don't understand."

"Oh I don't? Oh then please, explain."

I breath deep to try and steady my breath. "I- we-"

"Exactly, because how I see it is you are to scared of a commitment. Finn told me he offered to move for you. Move his life for you Rachel! If that's not love I don't know what is!"

"That's exactly why it won't work Kurt! Finn shouldn't have to move for anyone, he deserves better than me!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Finn wants to follow you? That you're the one?"

"Kurt… please stop. I can't."

"He was right."

"What do you mean."

"He said you hadn't changed, that you were still this scared little girl. He was absolutely right."

"Look Kurt I'm trying to protect him. My life is insane all the time and he deserves a much better life than he will have with me."

"Screw what you _think _he deserves, he _wants_ you! What else do you need to know?" I hear Kurt sigh and I do the same and drop my head. "Listen, I didn't call you argue, just to talk some sense into your crazy ass. I have to go but please think about this and call Finn. Okay?"

"I think about it Kurt."

"Alright, bye Rachel."

"Bye Kurt." I snap my phone shut and groan so loud its almost a scream. Well there goes my good day, now there's no way I can walk into the studio with a clear head. I'm going to have to ask to work on a sad and emotional song so I can at least put my feelings to good use. I stand up and mope to the bathroom where I _finally _take my shower.

_**PLEASE PLEASE review and maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow? Hmmm…**_


	10. Is That A Promise?

_**A/N: Sooo the home stretch! THIS is the LAST chapter until the Epilogue! I know it's a semi short fic but I'm quite happy with how it turned out! So please Review telling me what you think! I'll try and get the epilogue posted tomorrow! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ****J**_

My head has been pounding for probably the last week do to my new best friends Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. I squeeze me eyes tighter trying to calm the pain that's consuming my head. I hear a knock on the door and groan.

"WHAT?" I hear the door swing open and slam closed. I lift my head to see an annoyed Puck. "What the hell dude? Did you have to slam the door?"

"Yes, I did!" He crosses his arms over his chest. "Look dude, I'm all for going out and partying, but you are a total buzz kill." I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat. "All you do is drink a shit ton and cry about Rachel!"

"She freaking broke my heart dude, what do you expect?" He walks up to my desk and leans over, his hands on my desk holding him up.

"You have two choices. One, get the fuck over it!" I try to talk but he stops me. "And two, grow some balls and go get her."

"I CAN"T DO THAT!" I stand up and Puck backs away. "Don't you get it? She played me! She wants nothing to do with me."

"Did she say that?" I shake my head and look down at my cluttered desk.

"She didn't have to." I hear Puck laugh and I look up at him. All I want to do is punch him in the face.

"Look, I know what Berry did was messed up, but maybe she has a point." I stare at my mohawked best friend and he looks sincere and honest.

"What do you mean?" He sits down in the chair across from my desk, motioning for me to sit as well.

"What I mean is that Rachel is a celebrity, her life is one big roller coaster already… are you sure you want on that ride?"

I didn't even need to think before I answered him. "Yes."

He smiles and nods. "Then I believe you have a plane to catch!" He gets up and heads for the door. He turns around and smiles. "But I'd shower and like… take some aspirin first. You look terrible and she could get literally any guy she wanted, and there is no way she would take you lookin like that."

He eyes me disgustedly before leaving my office. I smell my shirt and cringe at the smell of alcohol and sweat.

I hop up grabbing my keys and head for my apartment. I call Burt and tell him that I wouldn't be at work for the rest of the week. He wasn't too happy about having to check on the shop but he agreed to. After a quick shower and packing, I jump in my car and drive off to the airport. I quickly dial my mom's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey Finn, are you okay? Burt said you took the rest of the week off?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm on my way to the airport. I'm going to L.A"

"okay… and why is that?"

"I let her walk out of my life once and I'm not letting her go again."

There is a short silence. "Wait who?"

"Rachel."

"Wait Rachel was in Lima and she didn't come and visit?"

"She wasn't here to visit mom, I probably wouldn't have seen her unless I ran into her."

"Well what was she here for then?"

I sigh, of coarse my mother would want to play twenty one questions when I didn't have the time and or patience.

"Look Mom, Leroy got in an accident-"

"Oh my goodness, is he okay?"

"Would you please listen for like three seconds?"

"Sorry.."

"He is fine. I have to go but I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Okay honey, be safe."

"I will mom."

"And Finn?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes mom?"

"Go get your girl!"

I smile "That's the plan. Bye mom." I hang up the phone and turn up the radio while I speed to the airport.

After the hour drive to the airport grab my suitcase and hurry into the building. Waiting in line to purchase tickets was excruciatingly painful, but later rather then sooner I was at the counter trying to purchase a ticket.

"I need a ticket for your next flight to Los Angeles."

The ticket clerk eyed me for a second before typing on her computer. "Okay… our next flight to California is… at… four thirty."

I look down at my watch and see that it's two o'clock. "Okay I'll take it!"

She nods and types a few things before looking back at me. "Okay I just need to see your drivers license and when did you want your returning flight?"

I pull out my wallet and grab my license. "Actually I just want a one way ticket, thanks."

She takes my I.d and types my info in. "Okay that will be three hundred thirteen dollars."

What? Three hundred dollars for a one way flight? Geez I guess it's been awhile since I've traveled. I hand her my debit card, she then swipes it handing it back, along with my ticket as well as my I.d

After making my way threw security and I pull out my phone and dial Kurt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, it's Finn."

"I know Finn, I do have caller I.D."

I roll my eyes. "Look, I need your help."

He sighs. "Okay make it quick, I have to get back to work."

"Do you by chance know what hotel Rachel is staying at?"

"Why do you need to know this information Finn?"

I pause for a moment. "She's isn't answering me on her cell so I'm gonna try her hotel room."

"Have you thought that maybe that's a hint that she doesn't want to speak with you?"

"Kurt, I really need your help and if your not going to help me I'll find it myself-"

"Okay fine! She's staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel. She's staying in Suite 305."

"Thank you soo much Kurt! You're the best!"

He mumbles an 'uh huh' and hangs up. The plane ride was at a terrible start. I was stuck sitting next to two teenaged girls who were obsessing over some young Hollywood guy and we were only 2 hours into the flight.

"So why are you going to Cali?" I looked over to see both of the girls looking at me.

"Oh, I'm- I'm going to she my- a friend of mine."

The girls looked at each other then back at me. The brunette one arched her eyebrow. "Is this a lady friend?"

I looked at the two very curious girls. "Uhh, yes."

The girls smiled. "I knew it! So tell us about her? Do you love her?"

I laugh. "Uh… well…"

The blonde girl scuffs. "Don't be shy. We are just to hopeless romantic teenagers!"

"Yes, I love her." The blonde squeals and claps.

"Will you tell us the story? We are really into romance!"

The blonde nods in agreement. "Okay well her name is Rachel and we've been best friends since the second grade."

"Oh my gosh! This story is already soo romantic!" The blonde nudged the brunette.

"Tiffany! Stop interrupting!" She turned towards me and smiled. "Continue."

"Oh, well I ended up proposing to my high school girlfriend, Quinn."

"I'm guessing that didn't work out?" The blonde eyed Tiffany again and I just smiled and shook my head no.

"No, she cheated on me. But before you say I'm sorry… I'm not." I shift in my seat and continue. "Rachel ended up leaving Ohio to move to New York a few days after I told her I was asking Quinn to marry me. We didn't talk for the next seven years."

The blonde girl gasped. "Oh my gosh that's a long time!"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "And you keep yelling at me for interrupting."

"Whatever Tiff!" The blonde comments.

"What ever Britt!" she nudges the blonde. "Okay continue!"

"Well she ended up making it big on Broadway and-"

"Oh my god! You are NOT talking about Rachel Berry are you!"

"Umm, yes?" Both girls squeal and laugh.

"Oh my gosh we LOVE her!" The blonde one gushed.

"Seriously! We both have a tumblr blog dedicated to her!" The brunette said.

"Oh wow! That's a lot?"

"Umm, yeah!" The brunette, Tiffany comments.

"So wait.. Does this mean she isn't with Jesse?" The blonde, Brittany adds.

"No, she's not. That was just a rumor."

"I told you Brittany!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So tell us what happened next!"

"Well she ended up coming home to Ohio because her father… well she came to see her parents." He didn't know if he should be telling to fan girls who run Rachel Berry blogs things bout her personal life. "Okay before I continue… you have to promise not to post anything on your blogs! If you don't I'll ask her if she would meet you!"

Both of the girls jaws dropped. The brunette looked like a fish as she was trying to find words. "You have a deal! Besides, we would never tell stories about Rachel's personal life! We are her biggest fans!" Brittany said with a genuine smile.

"Okay. Well my best friend Puck and I go to a local bar every Friday night and that particular night I saw my old best friend sitting at the bar." I looked at the girls waiting for one of them to interrupt, they both just nodded.

"Um, it was quite awkward actually and we didn't really talk. She just told me she had to go, so I walked her to her car and she drove off."

"So wait let me get this straight, you are tracking down your ex best friend after that?" Tiffany looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well I'm not finished…."

"Tiff you should really learn that little thing called patience." Tiffany rolled her eyes and turned towards me again.

About three hours later the story was coming to a close and the girls were ready to shed some tears.

Brittany, with tears in her eyes started to speak. "So she just left… again? After that beautiful night and everything?"

I nod as Tiffany hands Brittany a tissue and they both wipe there tears. "So does she know your coming?"

"No, it was a last minute decision and I didn't want to give my self a reason to back down."

Brittany turns to Tiffany. "Gosh, why don't guys like him exist in real life?"

Tiffany wipes her eyes. "Well this is real life, but I don't know!" She looks at me and smiles. "I'm so glad the Rachel gets a guy like you. You are and amazing guy you know that?"

I look down and blush a little. "Not really, I'm just in love with a girl I refuse to let walk away again."

The blonde sobs a little! "Where did you come from? You are to perfect for words!"

I laugh. "Hardly, but thank you."

"So what's your plan? How are you going to get her back?" Tiffany takes a sip of what I assume is a diet cola and turns attention to me.

"Well I'm going to go to her hotel and…"

"Oh my gosh your gonna propose aren't you!" The blonde bounces in her seat.

"Umm…" The brunette squeals along with her.

"Wait what's your name?"

"It's Finn." They both nod and hold their hands out for me to shake.

"I'm Brittany and this is Tiff." I shake both of their hands.

"I got that! It's nice meeting you both." I smile as the girls smile and start talking about something called a 'ship name'.

I look at my watch and we should be landing soon. I take a deep breath and I hear more squeals coming from my left. I look over and the girls are beaming at me. "What?"

"We just came up with your ship name!" Britt squealed. "You ready?"

I nod. "As I'll ever be."

Tiffany smiles. "Finchel. Isn't it perfect? It's Finn and Rachel put together!"

I laugh. "Yeah, I like it!"

I get off the plane after receiving both Brittany and Tiffany's numbers so I can get a hold of them to meet Rachel and finished saying goodbye to the two girls. I hail a cab and I'm on my way to her hotel, my stomach in knots, my palms sweaty, and my nervous foot tap bouncing in the back of the cab. We pull up to the hotel and I jump out tossing the driver money and grabbing my bag. I take a deep breath and head in to the glamorous hotel. After receiving help from the bell boy I finally found her room.

I'm just standing out side like an idiot. I want to knock, I want her to open this door, I want to kiss her senseless, I just want to hold her. I just don't want to be turned down, I don't want her to break my heart more than it already is. I shake the negative thoughts from my head as I ring the bell next to the door. You must be really fancy to have a doorbell for a hotel room.

I've never been scared of Rachel before, but I definitely am now. I hear footsteps echo from inside and I take a deep breath.

The door opens and its Rachel. She is wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt with her famous pink socks, her hair up in a messy bun. She looks so comfy, so casual, but she is still the most beautiful woman ever. Her face is shocked, speechless, and I don't know whether to hug her or just stand here awkwardly.

She blinks a few times before she started speaking. "Finn… what are you doing here?"

"I know you think that it can't work… I know you think that I will resent you if it ends badly. I know you want to be with me too. I also know you have a crazy life, I get it. But what you don't understand is that I'm in love with you, that I'd do anything, move any where, give anything to be with you!" I run a hand through my hair. "Since you left… I- I have been a mess. I'm not going to wait another seven years for you to return and be married with a husband. I won't. I want to marry you Rachel… I want to have a family with you. And if that means I have to be hounded by paparazzi and move all over the country… it's a small price to pay. I've had to watch you walk away twice… I'm not letting you walk away from me ever again. I'm sorry but your stuck with me, I'm going to marry you someday Rachel."

She has tears in her eyes. It's silent for longer than I wanted, but I just starred into her big chocolate eyes. She looks down and I feel my stomach tighten. This looks like a bad reaction. "Is that a promise?" She said it so quite I almost missed it entirely.

I smile and step closer o her. "If you want it to be…"

She looked up and me tears now streaming down her cheeks. "If I say yes…-"

"Yes." She laughs and puts her head down again. "Whatever you want… it's yours."

She looks up again. "If I say yes." She pauses, eyeing me cautiously. "Will you _finally_ sign my yearbook?"

I smile wide and wrap her up in the tightest hug I could manage without crushing her small frame. "I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too. More than you know." I pull back a little and place a small sweet kiss on her lips. I feel her smile and I return the smile and kiss her deeper.

I put her down and grab my bag as she grabs my caller and drags me into her hotel room. I shut the door with my foot and follow her into the master bedroom. We didn't emerge from that room until after the sun had risen.

_***TEAR* AWW Finchel! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? (I hope not lol) REVIEW! :D**_


	11. Gold Stars and Coffee

_**A/N: THIS IS IT! I really hope you like the ending! There is nothing worse then a crappy ending lol But please review and tell me what you thought of the story! I would LOVE your feed back! Thanks for reading! :D**_

When I opened the door and saw Finn standing there, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to run ever again. He took the step I was to scared to make and now, I finally feel complete. When I left all those years ago I wasn't complete. Finn Hudson has always and will always have my heart and without him, I'm not me. I roll over in the bed and frown when I realize that the bed is empty. I sit up, holding the sheet to my chest and look around the large room not seeing him any where. I wrap the sheet around my body and walk out of the room. I turn and she him sitting on the balcony.

"Hey." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Hey Rach." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me on his lap.

"What are you doing out here?" He buries his face in the crook of my neck, giving it a light kiss.

"Just thinking." He grabs my arms and kisses my hand.

"About what?" I look down at him and he is already looking at me.

"How lucky I am." He smiles that smile he reserves for me and kisses my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. I pull back and smile. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good as long as we can eat it bed." I laugh as he kisses from my jaw down to my collar bone.

"Alright, alright!" I get up and walk over to the phone.

I open the door for the room service to bring in the giant breakfast I ordered for the both of us. Hey Finn? Do you have any cash so I can give this guy a tip?"

"Yeah in my jean pocket, just grab my wallet." I walk over to where his jeans were and search the pockets. I find his wallet and a piece of paper falls.

I quickly pay the man and he leaves. I walk into the bedroom opening the folded paper as I go.

_Tiffany: 275-2209_

_Brittany: 335-9755 :D_

Finn comes walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Who are Tiffany and Brittany?"

"Huh?" He looks down at my hands and he shrugs. "Oh just some girls I met on the plane."

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "So… you were picking up women before you came her to be with me?"

He laughed. "Rachel, these were girls. High school girls."

I creased my eyebrows. "so what you date minors?"

"No, Rachel. These girls I met gave me their numbers so they could meet you." I tilted my head to the side.

"Me?" He nods as he walks up to me, taking the paper out of my hands.

"Brittany and Tiffany they both run blogs that are dedicated to you. So when they asked me why I was going to California, I told them the story. They about peed their pants when I said the name Rachel Berry."

"Why would you do that? Tell to fanatics about my personal life?" I cross my arms and he just smiles. I'm not going to lie, it's making me even more mad.

"I made a deal with them. If they promised not to post anything or speak of anything, I told them I'd ask you if they could meet you."

"Really?" He nodded his head as he inched closer , wrapping his arms around my waist. I reached up on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Your amazing."

He smiled and began kissing me again. I placed my hands on his moist chest and push him away lightly. He attached his lips to my neck and I let out a quite moan. "So is that a yes?"

I feel his hot breath and his wet kisses trail down my neck. "Y-yes."

He smiles against my skin. "Good." He stands back up and pats me on the butt. "Now go shower, you have some fan girls so please."

I roll my eyes at his teasing and walk off into the bathroom. Not even two seconds after I emerged from the bathroom Finn was rushing me to hurry and get ready. Apparently these girls wanted to meet me and meet me now! I threw on some denim shorts, a white loose tank top, and some flip flops. Running the straightened through my hair then quickly applying light make-up, I grabbed my purse and walked into the living room area.

"Finally! What took you so long? Britt and Tiff are waiting!" I roll my eyes.

"Look I'm a girl, it takes more then five minutes to get ready. Plus they are gonna want pictures, I have to look semi good." He opens the door to the suite for me as we make our way to the elevator.

"Well you look amazing as usual!" I smile as I fish out my sunglasses.

"Just warning you. There may be paparazzi and if they ask questions just walk past them." He nods at me. "Do you have sunglasses?"

"No… I didn't think to bring them." I smile at how worried he looks.

"Don't worry about it. We will just have to pick some up for you. The sun is bright as hell and the flashes of the cameras are less intense with some protection."

The elevator opens and they walk out. I talk to the valet and they bring my rental car around. "Nice car."

I look at Finn and smile. "Oh ya know it gets me from point a to point b." He looks at me like I was crazy. I laugh. "Finn, I'm just kidding. It's a rental."

He nods slowly as we get in the car. "So where are we meeting these ladies?"

He looks over at me. "Umm it's called Urth Café. It's in Beverly Hills."

"Perfect I love their teas." I take off towards one of my favorite coffee places. One the drive I kept sneaking glances at Finn. He looked mesmerized by his surroundings. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He looks over towards me. "I'm not in Lima anymore."

I laugh. "Yeah, definitely not…. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He smiles and places a hand on my leg. "It's a change… a good change." I smile as he grabs one of my hands and kisses it.

We make it to the Café' and I quickly park my car and jump out, locking it after Finn had gotten out. "So I don't know what these girls look like so you'll have to point them out. Do you want a coffee or something?"

He smiles. "Yeah, lets go." I smile back and grab his hand in mine and start walking only to be held back.

I turn back to Finn. "What's wrong?" "I would've thought you wouldn't want to be all couple like in public…" I smile and walk up to him hugging him around his waist.

"I love you. And I want the world to know." He smiles and I give him a quick kiss before walking into the shop.

Finn tugs on my hand I look up at him and he is smiling at these two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, texting on their cell phones. He walks over to the teens, me on tow.

"Hey I was wondering do you guys shipped Finchel?" Finchel? What the heck is that?

Both of the girls heads snap up, smiles instantly gracing their features. "Finn!" They both say in unison getting up giving him the biggest hug.

I smile as Finn struggles to stand up straight. "Tiffany, Brittany, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rachel."

The girls turn towards me and are instantly speechless. The blonde starts to tear up as the brunette just covers her mouth and hops up and down. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good." The blonde manages to squeak out.

"That's it?" Finn speaks up. "I flew all the way out here and got Rachel Berry to meet you and that's all you have to say?" He scuffed and crosses his arms. "Well if your not gonna say anything then we should probably leave."

The brunette yells a no in protest. "Sorry ms. Berry but we are your biggest fans, we are just a little star struck!"

The blonde nods. "Well firstly you can call me Rachel, Ms. Berry makes me sound super old." I laugh as they nod. "and secondly, It's very nice meeting you both, but I would love to know your names."

"Oh! I'm Tiffany and this is my best friend ever, Brittany!" I smile and give them both a hug.

"Well it's so nice to meet you! And thanks for helping out Finn for me!" The blonde is still crying and I hug her again. "Why are you crying?"

"You're my Idol! I never thought I would actually get to meet you!" I smile and hug her tighter.

"I know exactly what you mean. My idol growing up and still to this day is Barbra Streisand. I've met her once and my reactions were very similar to yours." Brittany holds on tighter.

Finally pulling back, wiping her tears. "Thank you so much for taking time to meet us."

I smile at Brittany. "Oh it was my pleasure!" I notice both of the girls are wearing little gold star necklaces identical to the one she has on.

"I love both of your necklaces." The girls look down and grab their necklaces. Finn comes back with drinks for us and we sit at a table in the back corner. "You know my best friend in the whole world bought mine for me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Really?" I smile and nod at the two very intrigued girls.

"Yep, it was the best present I've ever gotten." I notice Finn smile and I look down at my coffee and blush.

"So who gave it to you?" Brittany asks.

"If that's not too personal." Tiffany nudges the blonde as she mutters a 'what?'

"I did." The three of us girls look over at Finn and he is smiling down at his cup. "She would always put gold star stickers on everything and say how one day she was going to be a star. So I saved up my Christmas and birthday money and went and got her a necklace to symbolize that she already is a star."

I smile at him and look back to the two girls across from us and see that they are both wiping tears. "Seriously? Who are you and where can I get one?"

We all laugh at Brit's comment as we finish our coffee's.

Walking hand in hand with Finn along the beach and everything seems so perfect. We have barely said anything to each other since we stepped foot in the sand but some how it is still perfect.

"So those paparazzi they really have no boundaries." He chuckles softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. They can be so rude." He squeezes my hand as the waves wash over our bare feet.

"Don't be sorry. I know what I signed up for, it's just going to take sometime to get used to." I laugh as he picks me up and starts walking further into the water.

"FINN HUDSON! Don't you DARE!" I hear him laugh and I start kicking frantically. "I'm serious! If you love me you'll stop!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Those camera flashes must have done something to my hearing!" I feel the water splash my back as the wave his Finn's legs.

I scream as Finn just laughs and tosses me into the water. The water is freezing and I just thank god I left my phone in the car and we used a valet. I emerge from the salty ocean water to see a hysterical Finn.

"You think your so cute don't you?" He just nods while still trying to calm his laughter.

"Not as cute as you though." I cross my arms over my chest and start walking towards the shore. "Oh come on Rach!"

I smile as I hear Finn walking behind me and turn around and tackle him into the water. I start laughing as I stand back up and look at him sitting in the water.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one." He smiles as he stands up and walks over towards me. Lowering his head, he pulls me in for a kiss.

I pull him closer to me by his wet shirt as he grabs me by my waist. I hear commotion behind me and I pull back to see some men with cameras running across the beach. I smile.

"Come on." I grab his hand and drag him behind me as I run away from the paparazzi.

After some skillful hiding and some good searching we found the most perfect, secluded part of the beach where we could lay together in each others arms and watch the sun set.

I look back at Finn and smile. "I love you, you know that right?"

He holds me closer to his chest and lowers his head so his lips are next to my ear. "Yeah, but I love you more."

"I don't think that is possible!" He kisses below my ear and I can feel his warm breath travel down my neck.

"Oh it's defiantly possible!" I smile as he kisses the side of my head.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Definitely!"

_**A/N2: THE END! I'm thinking of possibly doing a sequel to this in the future maybe? What do you think? Would you read it? Do you want to know what the future holds for them? ANYWAYS! Thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing! It means soo much to me and it keeps me writing! I have a TON of story ideas so keep reading my other stories. And if you have a request for a story just message me and I'll be happy to write it **__**J Thanks again!**_


End file.
